Kiss in the Shadow
by shakeitsalome
Summary: Entangled with her boss, and her boss' husband, she has everything she could possibly want. Or does she? Seth Rollins/Stephanie McMahon/OC/Triple H.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, a new story. This one's for Caty. Love you, girl!**

 **General Warning: Story will contain (lots and lots of) raunchy sex, femslash, m/m situations, light bondage, and possibly more.**

Chapter One

The fingernails clutching at the pillow were painted a vivid red. Alexandra Jones noticed both thumbnails were chipped, even as grunts of pleasure filled her ears. She closed her eyes, gasping as she was filled one final time, and hissed when the hands on her hips let go.

"Fuck," Hunter groaned, flopping down next to her.

She stayed where she was, turning her head to watch his chest rise and fall. On her hands and knees, body slick from delight and sweat, she lamented the closeness of his body. Her flesh began to cool, and she shivered at the sensation of his cum dribbling from her ass. She longed to move. To stretch. To get a cold drink and take a hot shower. But she remained still. Hunter rewarded patience and good behavior.

Her body ached. It was the best kind of ache, brought on by hours of teasing and powerful sex. She tightened her grip on the pillow while she recalled his all-day teases. His hands brushing against her breasts. His squeezing by in the hallway and giving just the smallest thrust of his hips against her ass. His calling her to his office to go over an upcoming storyline… Alexandra bit her lip, her mind replaying the memory of his hand under her skirt, his strong finger toying with her clit while he casually discussed plans with Vince on the phone.

She wanted him again already.

Hunter's hand gently cupped her cheek, and she was delighted to see his smile. All it took was a brief nod of his head and she sat back, stretching her arms above her head. His hand trailed down the length of her torso, fingers tenderly brushing the marks his mouth and teeth had made in her flesh. "You're such a good girl, Alexa."

She smiled. Following the guidance of his hand, she leaned over to offer him a quick kiss. "Mm, thank you. I learned from the best."

"Glad to hear you agree that Stephanie is the best," he chuckled. "I'll be sure and tell her."

"No need." Alexandra smoothed her fingers over his bearded cheek. "I tell her as often as I can."

"Ass kisser." Hunter caught her wrist and softly kissed her palm.

She was touched by the gentlemanly gesture. They always caught her by surprise. And they always made her chuckle, because the gestures always came after an intense fuck. After stealing another kiss she moved away. She slipped off the bed, bare feet silent on the carpeted floor, and stretched luxuriously before moving into the bathroom. Once hot water was pouring into the bathtub she returned to the bedroom of her small suite.

Hunter was sitting on the edge of the bed, buttoning his shirt. If he noticed her small pout he didn't let on. Silently, she crossed to the dresser and dropped two cubes of ice into both of the waiting glasses. Watching him in the mirror, she poured a measure of whiskey into each glass, then carried them to the bed.

"See you tomorrow," he told her after downing his drink in one gulp. The ice rattled as he set the glass on the nightstand. Right on top of the complimentary bible, she noticed with a smirk.

She took a dainty sip of the liquor, then swirled the contents, eyes on him as he got to his feet. "Give Steph a kiss for me?"

"I always do." He put on his watch and reached for his wallet, key, and phone. "Go take your bath, Alexa."

"I will. Good night." Alexandra leaned up for his kiss. Once he had left the bedroom, she finished her drink and picked up her phone. She heard the outer door close as she began composing a text message to the makeup artist that regularly did her nails. After receiving confirmation that she could have a manicure first thing in the morning, she sent a goodnight text to Stephanie, making sure to include a photo of her rumpled bed. Stephanie would enjoy that.

She sank into the hot, soapy water a few moments later, a sigh of delight passing her lips. Her body still ached in the delicious way that only great sex could bring about. Leaning her head back, she sighed again, longing for another round with Hunter. She hoped he would be able to fuck her tomorrow. Of course she already had plans with Stephanie…

Not that having just Stephanie would be a bad thing. The woman was fantastic between the sheets. Or in the shower. Or against a door. On a desk. In the backseat of a car. On a hotel balcony.

Alexandra released a soft moan, recalling all the occasions her body had been entwined with Stephanie's. She thought of that first, frantic time the older woman had touched her intimately. If she closed her eyes she could still hear the waves crashing on the beach, could still hear the muffled music and conversation in the hotel suite. She could still feel the sultry heat, the balcony's railing under her hand, and the dizzying kiss offered by Stephanie. She could still feel the hand slipping beneath her dress, the urgent fingers. The mind-blowing orgasm had taken her by surprise. And she had been instantly hooked.

She sank deeper into the tub. Hooked was such a paltry word to describe her addiction to Stephanie. Yes, it was an addiction. She was a drug, plain and simple. Alexandra craved her all the time.

There were perks to sleeping with – or rather, _not_ sleeping with – the boss. Jewelry, clothes, shoes, the occasional cash gift. And, yes, she was getting a lot of screen time on Raw and SmackDown. But they were just incentives. The true fun came from actually being with her. Sex aside, she enjoyed Stephanie. She enjoyed pleasing her, in and out of the bedroom. She had enjoyed it for five months.

She enjoyed Hunter as well. It had only been relatively recently that she had started enjoying him. Stephanie had brought it up one morning while they shared coffee.

 _"I've seen Hunter looking at you. What do you say, Lexi?"_

She had said yes. She'd had an amazing night, and that night had been repeated countless times in the ensuing months.

Now she was loving every moment of her life.

* * *

When he entered their room, Hunter instinctively looked for her. He always did. It didn't matter if the room was the size of an arena or a broom closet. She had always been the first person he looked for. She wasn't in the living room of their suite, but he could hear her voice in the bedroom. Taking note of the jacket lying over the back of the couch, he closed the door.

He wasn't surprised to see Seth Rollins when he reached the bedroom. The younger man was dressed, barely, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hunter's eyes moved to Stephanie. She was ensconced in a robe and was working a hairbrush through her long dark hair.

She smiled when she saw him. "I expected you back earlier."

"There was a delay." He would expand on that later when they were alone. He looked to Seth and gave the man a nod in greeting. Why did he look so downtrodden? Maybe that wasn't the correct term. Seth was always serious. But he seemed… Different.

"I'm heading out," Seth announced. He leaned to grab his shirt off the floor then stood, draping the shirt over one shoulder while he fastened his jeans. With a glance at Hunter, he cleared his throat and moved to stand behind Stephanie. They communicated silently, and Hunter saw his wife's lips curve into a smile before she tilted her head back for Seth's kiss.

He watched them, Stephanie's hum of pleasure reaching his ears. When they parted, he heard their murmured words. With a nod at Hunter, Seth left. He waited until he heard the outer door close before entering the room fully and began to undress.

"Hmm." Stephanie sighed and resumed brushing her hair.

"Hmm?" He emptied his pockets, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, nothing." She sighed again, focusing on a tangled lock.

Hunter waited. He knew this routine as well as he knew the secrets of Stephanie's body. Lying back and looking to the ceiling, he silently counted, knowing that once he reached seven she would come out with what was bothering her.

"I'm worried about Seth," she sighed.

He grunted. He had only made it to five. "Why are you worried about him?"

"He's…" Stephanie gestured aimlessly then gathered her hair and began to braid it. "He's distracted. I don't mean in the ring or anything, or even in bed. He's still great there. Not as great as you, of course."

Hunter smiled. Of course. "Distracted how?"

"I don't know. I think he's bored. Not with me, of course."

"Of course," Hunter echoed with a smirk.

"Maybe it's the schedule. Or the storyline. I'm not sure. I keep trying to get him to talk about it, but…" She lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"But when the two of you are alone there's not much room for talking." He nodded and picked up the novel they had been reading together. "I understand."

"Does Lexi talk to you?" she asked suddenly.

"How do you mean?"

"Is there pillow talk?" Braid finished, she joined him in the bed and slid over to join him in the middle.

"Not exactly. I don't lie there whispering with her like you do." He embraced her, lips finding hers in a lazy kiss. He caught the faint scent of Seth on her skin. And when she pressed her face to his neck briefly and sighed, he knew she could smell Alexandra on him.

"Hunter, she brings me to orgasm with just one finger. I'd lie there whispering to her all night if I could." She took the book from him and began flipping through the pages.

"If I didn't know better, I think I'd be jealous."

"Oh, please. Anyway, we need to do something about Seth."

"Do you want me to have pillow talk with him?" Hunter sighed.

She released a sound that was half-groan, half-laugh. "I'll figure something out."

"You always do." He settled back against the pillows. "Where did we leave off?"

"She was about to get herself off, but her cute neighbor showed up asking to borrow a book."

Hunter nodded, giving her braid a tug before settling in for their nightly reading. "Hey," he murmured while she found their place.

"Yeah?" She looked up from the book.

"I love you."

Her kiss was impulsive and sweet. "I love you, too."

 **A/N: Yay or nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank everyone for all the love! :)**

Chapter Two

He wasn't aware someone had entered his room until he felt a hand slide over his abdomen. His immediate reaction was to defend himself, but then he recognized the touch. So he relaxed. Kept his eyes closed as she delved into his sleep pants.

"Wake up," she whispered. He felt her lips near his ear and it was second nature to turn his head. Their lips met at the same time her fingers brushed over his cock. Soft, strong, and sinful, they urged him to full in the blink of an eye.

"I'm awake," he promised, opening his eyes. There was just enough light peeking around the edges of the curtains to create shadows in the darkness. Closing his eyes again, he gave his other senses full control.

Her lips tasted of tart peaches and sweet caramel. Her tongue held the essence of mint. He groped, found her waist. Guiding her onto her back, he settled over her, drinking in the taste of her mouth. When her body rippled beneath him he dragged his lips to her throat, where he inhaled the aroma of expensive perfume. Her skin was as silky as the thin nightgown she wore. It was deceptive in its softness though, because he knew she was as strong as steel. His fingers traced the velvet and marble that composed her body, his lips following the trails. Her heavy breaths and wanton murmurs were a drumbeat that his heart marched to. He kissed down her side, hands pushing at the nightgown until his lips met her heated skin.

"Oh Seth," she sighed blissfully as his tongue danced over her hip. Her voice was barely a husky whisper.

He was hard, his cock aching now, but he diligently nuzzled between her thighs. She tasted sweeter there and it took only a few strokes of his tongue to have him lapping thirstily along her slit. Her fingers tangled in his hair, nails biting it into his scalp. Seth felt her foot rest briefly on his shoulder before it slid down his back and her hips tilted upward. Her whines grew louder as his tongue began fluttering over her clit. Just when she began to shudder he lifted his head.

In a blur they switched positions. Hands and mouth working in tandem, she had him trembling in moments. Her shadow lengthened as she straddled him. He heard the whisper of silk, felt the fabric caress his chest as she pushed it away. Fingers danced from his hips to his shoulders. The heat of her breath warmed his lips then she was kissing him, her tongue holding the tang of his cock.

"I've got you," she promised, her husky murmur sending a shiver down his spine. She sat up, her long hair tickling his flesh, and one hand guided his cock to her slick pussy.

"Fuck," he growled, tilting his head back in anticipation.

But instead of the sensation of her sinking down on him, instead of the reverberations of her lithe body as he filled her, he opened his eyes and found she had disappeared.

His hotel room was bathed in early morning sunlight. One of his hands gripped the other pillow on the bed. He groaned, dick pushing into the mattress, and rolled onto his back.

"Goddamn it," he muttered, letting go of the pillow and adjusting the bulge in his sweatpants. He was so fucking sick of having that dream. A few minor details occasionally changed, but the dream was always the same. The shadow of a woman, sweet and soft, sliding into his bed with the promise of carnal delights.

It always ended the same, too. Seth waking up before he could actually fuck her. Dick hard and mind foggy.

With a groan he swung his feet to the floor. Sometimes the dream was so realistic he woke up still able to taste her. This morning he couldn't, but he would have sworn he could still feel her smooth thighs under his fingers. He pushed to his feet and crossed to start the room's coffeemaker. By the time he returned to the bed the aroma of his favorite coffee blend was filling the room.

Looking to his phone, he moistened his lips and picked it up. The worst she could do was say no… He opted to send her a text instead of calling. Just in case she was busy.

 _I've got coffee._ It was her weakness. Black and strong.

Her reply was quick. _What else have you got?_

He pictured her knowing smirk and felt his dick twitch. Tilting the phone, he snapped a photo of his body from the waist down and sent it without comment.

The next reply wasn't as quick as the first, but he exhaled in relief nonetheless. _Hold the coffee, I'll be there in two._

Seth pushed the shadowy images of his dream from his mind and released a sigh. His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked to the screen, mouth tilting into a frown.

 _Make that twenty. Hunter wants breakfast in bed._

He knew what that meant. Hunter was staking his claim as Stephanie's husband and marking his territory before she came to visit him.

Not that he minded. Really. Hunter was her husband. The fact that Seth was allowed to fuck her was a testament to how much Hunter trusted him. As long as he pleased Stephanie, everything was alright.

He worked hard to please her. Once her body hit the sheets – or the door, as the case may be – she became a madwoman. More than a few times she had left her marks on him. Marks that ached in the shower and burned after a rigorous match. She was always satisfied. He made sure of that.

The wait was going to kill him. Between the memories of the night before and the even more vivid dream, he was going to be in more pain before she made it to his room. If she made it at all, he thought with a sigh, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

Alexandra looked up from her fresh manicure at the sound of a discreet knock. She glanced over to the door leading into the bedroom, which was ajar, and smirked at the sound of Stephanie's pleased gasps. She knew those gasps well. They punctuated each step she took to reach the door, and were muffled just as she opened it to let in the room service waiter.

"Just leave it by the couch," she instructed, taking the wallet so she could sign the receipt. She scribbled something indecipherable, knowing better than to interrupt Stephanie and Hunter. Handing it back to the man, she looked towards the bedroom when Stephanie cried out.

The waiter chuckled. "Have a good morning, miss," he said on his way out into the hall.

She definitely would. Closing the door, she tossed her loose hair over her shoulder and approached the cart. She helped herself to a cup of coffee, idly stirring in extra cream and sweetener. To the soundtrack of cries and gasps, she lifted the dome on the tray, grabbing two slices of bacon and a triangle of warm toast. She munched and chewed thoughtfully, not having to stretch her imagination very far to know what they were doing.

Settling on one end of the plush couch, she sipped her coffee, wriggling her toes to admire the fresh purple polish. Maggie was a dream when it came to nails and painting them. She hadn't minded doing it so early in the morning, especially when Alexandra had handed over several folded bills.

The sounds from the bedroom ceased. Curious, Alexandra tilted her head. She heard nothing and, still curious, rose and walked to the door. She nudged it open with her hip and peered inside, biting her lip as she saw Stephanie straddle Hunter.

It wasn't the first time she'd witnessed them having sex. When one was sleeping with Stephanie and Hunter, one was privileged to see them at their best. And their best was when they were making love. Having sex. Fucking. Whichever. No matter how frantic or gently it started, how animalistic and primal it became, their joining always ended on a tender note of sweet kisses and adoring gazes.

She leaned in the doorway, unabashedly watching her lovers enjoy each other. Stephanie moved fluidly, her statuesque body bathed in sweat and sunlight. Her dark hair was a tousled mess, bouncing against her shoulders and tumbled down her back. The angle of the bed allowed Alexandra a view of the heavy proud breasts that bobbed up and down. Hunter only had eyes for her, and Alexandra's breath caught when he sat up and wrapped his arms around his wife. Their bodies moved in tandem. The room grew warm and the air thickened with the sounds and smells of sex.

"Cum inside me," Stephanie panted, raking her nails down Hunter's back.

Alexandra bit her lip, skin tingling with the memories of those nails on her flesh. Her gaze darted to Hunter's white-knuckled grip on Stephanie's hips. She gripped the doorframe, able to feel the bruising hold. When Stephanie went rigid and released a staccato scream her tongue burned to taste the proof of her orgasm. Hunter wasn't too far behind, burying his face in the welcoming curve of Stephanie's neck as his body quaked.

She envied them both their enjoyment, even though she knew her own would be happening before too long.

She backed out of the doorway as their fevered growls became tender whispers. She didn't want to intrude. Starting to hum, she crossed to the room service tray and began pouring their coffee. Cream for Hunter, sugar-free sweetener for Stephanie. She spread creamy butter over the still-warm toast, arranging the triangles on plates with slices of bacon and servings of fruit. Once she heard the sounds of movement in the bedroom, she carried the plates and coffee cups in for them.

"Good morning," she greeted sweetly as Hunter took one of the plates from her. She handed the other to Stephanie, who was propped against the pillows on the bed. Making sure each had their coffee, she crawled onto the bed and smoothed Stephanie's tousled hair from her face while the woman sipped her coffee.

"You're up early," Stephanie commented, shifting to give Alexandra full access to her hair.

"I had an appointment with Maggie." Alexandra began to gently comb her fingers through the luscious locks, inhaling the fragrance of sex that radiated from the other woman. "Hunter made me chip two nails last night."

"Hunter," Stephanie chided with a shake of her head.

"It wasn't my fault," he defended before downing his coffee in one gulp.

"Are these from him?" Stephanie asked, fingers sweeping over the faint bruises on Alexandra's thighs.

"Of course." Alexandra shifted and tugged at the waistband of her running shorts. "So are these."

Stephanie clicked her tongue in disapproval. "If I didn't know you love them, I'd be mad. Did you have breakfast?"

"I stole some bacon and had some coffee. I'll eat when I get to the arena." Leaning to check the time on Stephanie's phone, she was relieved to see she had plenty of time before she had to pack her things and leave. "You've got some messages, Steph."

Stephanie took the phone and sighed, balancing the device on her bare leg so she could type with one hand. "I forgot all about him."

Alexandra refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew which him Stephanie referred to. Seth Rollins, the new golden child of the company. The arrogant, self-righteous golden boy who was on the fast track to win the world championship before the end of the year. A fan favorite. Hunter's favorite. A whiny brat in and out of the ring.

Granted, he was a handsome whiny brat… One look at him shirtless, perspiring, standing on the top turnbuckle and anyone could see that he was a specimen of physical perfection. Chiseled and lean and naturally tanned. She had thought more than once that the hair scattered over his chest and abdomen was a nice touch. And, thanks to a screw up on his part, she – and millions of others – knew what he looked like naked.

Too bad he was such an asshole.

"He'll get over it." Hunter plucked the phone from his wife's grasp, leaning in to offer her a sweet kiss. To Alexandra's delight, he kissed her as well. Behind the taste of coffee and bacon, she could discern the sweet and tangy flavor of Stephanie. Wanting to savor it, she cupped one hand at the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, purring when a hand began to push at her clothes.

"She might be sore from last night," Stephanie murmured, even as her fingers began to stroke Alexandra's nipples through her thin tank top.

Alexandra shook her head, lifting her hips as Hunter tugged her shorts down. . She was a little sore, but she would be damned if she would pull away from the couple's affection. Giving a little whine when Hunter made to pull away, she tucked one leg over his hip. He rewarded her by deepening the kiss, and he lifted her with him as he straightened. Holding onto him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning at the sensation of his cock stirring.

Stephanie's hand trailed away, lightly pinching her ass. "Make sure he gets clean, Lexi."

With a groan she broke the kiss, twisting her head to look to Stephanie. "You're not coming?"

"I just did," Stephanie replied with a smirk. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked, already moving toward the bathroom.

"I'm sure. I just need a quick nap." She shook out the top sheet and settled back against the pillows.

Alexandra watched the sheet fall and drape over the woman's form, gaze hungrily settling on the puckered nipple that pressed against the white cotton. Distracted when a rough palm squeezed her ass, she hummed and gave Stephanie a quick wave as she was carried into the bathroom.

Hunter set her down in the middle of the room, and she slid down the length of his body until her knees met the cool floor. He nodded with approval, fingers sweeping over her cheek. "You heard her, Alexa."

Without a word, she rested her palms on his powerful thighs and parted her lips. Her tongue swept lightly over his half-hard cock, and she delighted in the mingled taste of his and Stephanie's cum. She knew better than to use her hands, and followed the guidance of the hand at the back of her head, tilting and leaning to lick him clean with just her lips and tongue. She relished the sweetness and the tang, and reveled at his gasps of pleasure. Working laboriously until he was hard, until his fingers tangled in her hair, she glanced up to his face, lips poised at the straining head.

His tongue darted over his bottom lip. "It's not all clean, Alexa."

"Yes, sir," she murmured, trailing her tongue down the rigid length. She kept her eyes on his face while her tongue darted back and forth over his balls. When he sucked in a breath she placed a soft kiss to the base of his cock and let her breath fan over him. He moaned, eyes closing briefly. She leaned her head back, felt his cock twitch, felt the muscles beneath her hands clench. She sensed the wetness between her thighs growing, and the delicious ache of desire caused her breath to tremble.

* * *

"I've got it!"

Hunter stumbled in surprise at the triumphant shout from his wife. Grateful he was holding a toothbrush and not a razor, he turned to see her bound into the bathroom. "What have you got?"

"The perfect solution to Seth's boredom problem." Stephanie was beaming.

The sight of her beautiful smile – the wide, true smile that transformed her face and caused her nose to wrinkle just a bit – made him smile in return. Truth be told, he had forgotten about Seth's so-called problem once he'd turned out the light and gone to sleep. But she looked so pleased with herself. As though she'd found the cure to a worldwide problem. He supposed that in her mind, she had. "And what might that be?"

"Lexi."

He dropped the toothbrush into the sink. "Alexa?"

"It's perfect!" she insisted. "Compared to the other women he's slept around with – except me, she's high class. She doesn't look like some worn-out thing that just crawled out of a bar. She's classy. She's articulate. She's gorgeous. She's—"

"Ours," Hunter pointed out.

"Well, yes. But so is he. And since we'll be busy with family over Christmas, it's the perfect opportunity. Remember he requested the live shows after Christmas off? Lexi doesn't do live shows. So that will give her over a week to cheer him up."

"You're forgetting one tiny detail."

Stephanie pouted. "What did I forget? We'll do our Christmas with her early, then send her off in style on a private flight. Seth already told me where he's staying during his break. I'll arrange—"

"She can't stand him," Hunter interrupted. "Well, that might be an exaggeration. But she doesn't like him."

"She doesn't have to _like_ him," she scoffed. "She just has to give him a fun time. And he doesn't like her much, either. The few times he's talked about her around me, 'uppity bitch' was the term he used."

"Alexa is not an uppity bitch."

"Of course she's not. And Seth's not a whiny brat, which is what I heard her call him a few times. But that doesn't matter. He's a hot guy. She's a gorgeous woman. They'll fuck their brains out a few dozen times and that'll be it."

Hunter retrieved his toothbrush, shaking his head. "What makes you so sure he'll want to fuck her?"

"Even though he thinks she's an uppity bitch, I've seen the way he looks at her backstage. Oh," she breathed, eyes lighting up. "We'll put them together onscreen first."

"We will?"

"Yes. It's brilliant! He's a cocky, swaggering asshole that's about to become champ. The only thing he needs is a beautiful woman on his arm. A woman that smiles at everything he says and fuels his ego. A woman that the male audience is already drooling over." She clapped her hands together. "I can introduce them in a backstage segment."

Marveling at how her mind worked, Hunter could only chuckle and shake his head. "They won't like it."

"They're not paid to like it."

"Lexi is going to hate it."

"Lexi does whatever I ask," Stephanie reminded him. "If I tell her to do it, she will. And she will love every minute of it."

"What makes you so sure?"

Stephanie smiled at him over her shoulder on her way out the room. "Because she lives to please me. And this will please me, so she will be ecstatic."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I have to do _what_?"

Stephanie pressed her lips together to keep from smiling, and glanced up from the stack of papers she was working her way through. "I said, you and Alexandra—"

"I know what you said." Seth released a sigh, flopping onto the couch in her makeshift office. "But why?"

"She's turning heel tonight, and will be joining the Authority next week." Initialing a proposed storyline, she placed the page in the stack that would go to Hunter for final approval. "She needs a believable storyline to get her over."

"She's already over."

"No, she's not. She gets an okay reaction, but not on the level we feel she deserves."

Seth muttered something under his breath.

Looking up from her paperwork, Stephanie didn't bother hiding her smile. An irritated Seth was even handsomer than his usual visage. There was something about the way his forehead creased, and the way his full lips formed a petulant pout. "Really, Seth, it's not the end of the world. She'll just accompany you to your matches, cheer you on, celebrate with you when you win—"

"Annoy me, aggravate me, bug the shit out of me—"

"Seth," she said softly. "It's already decided on. Arguing with me won't change a thing."

"What about begging?" he asked, pout melting into a hopeful smile.

"Begging isn't your strongest point," she reminded, flipping to the next page in front of her. "Unless it's about fucking me."

He sighed again. She felt him watching her for several long moments but didn't look up, certain she would see his brain working on a way to change her mind. Although she was resolved, she looked forward to seeing what his devious brain would come up with. He always came up with amusing solutions to problems. She supposed that was one reason she kept him around. He amused her. Not that she laughed at him constantly. He entertained her. When they were together, he occupied her thoughts.

For a brief period, he had occupied her thoughts even when they were apart.

She'd been flattered by his sly, concealed flirtations. They had started up not long after he had broken away from The Shield and began spending a lot of onscreen time with her and Hunter. At first she had thought she was imagining the lingering looks and prolonged embraces when they celebrated his victories in the ring. Then had come that memorable night when the stars had aligned and the fates had agreed. Or, rather, when he had gathered up his courage and made a move. Not many men had the proverbial balls to proposition the boss's daughter…

Of course, Seth wasn't most men.

"Steph—"

"Come here, Angel," she instructed. Setting down her pen, she flexed her fingers. Her gaze lifted from the paperwork and followed his lithe body while he rose from the couch to cross the room to her.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked.

"Because in life there are demons and angels. You're either one or the other." She shifted to face him, carefully crossing her legs while she looked pointedly to the floor.

He struggled inwardly before going to his knees. "Stephanie—"

"Shh. Let me finish my work and then I'll show you why you're an angel."

"One more question." Seth hesitated until she looked to him. "Please."

"Just one, Angel." Picking up her pen, she twirled it between her fingers.

"Why her?"

She had known that would be his question. She knew he had no idea that she and Alexandra were lovers. No one did. There wasn't so much as a whisper of gossip. She would have known if there had been. All the rumors made their way to her. There were more than a few whispers about Alexandra and Hunter, though, which always made her chuckle. She had been intimate with the younger woman for months longer than Hunter had, and no one suspected. It was to be expected. Her husband's extracurricular activities were a well-known secret.

When Alexandra, beautiful and confident, had arrived on the main roster, it hadn't taken long for the gossip mill to start about her relationship with Hunter. Everyone knew that he had taken a special interest in her during her time at NXT, so when she made her debut on Raw and was soon thrust into a storyline to win the championship, tongues had started to wag. She wondered how the gossipmongers would react if they found out that Hunter hadn't enjoyed Alexandra intimately until after she had won the strap.

Crossing her legs, she reached to smooth the tip of her index finger over Seth's brow. "Because she's talented enough to stand with you. She's also beautiful enough to be on your arm. The main reason is…" She trailed her finger down over his cheek and traced his warm lips. "It will make me happy."

Seth nodded. She had known all along that he would go with whatever she decided, but seeing the capitulation in his eyes was rewarding. His lips puckered, softly kissing her fingertip.

* * *

Alexandra was pleasantly surprised when entered the suite and saw not just Stephanie waiting for her, but Hunter as well. Still damp with sweat from her run on the treadmill in the hotel gym, she set her key down and wound the cord of her earphones around her phone. "Hey, I got your text," she greeted as she crossed the living area. "What's up?"

"We were just having a chat." Stephanie's kiss of greeting was tender. "Did you have a nice run?"

"It was a run." Alexandra looked from Stephanie to Hunter and back again. Something was up. She could tell. After months of being – for lack of a better term – their plaything, she had learned to read their expressions. She abandoned her plan of showering and accepted the drink Hunter held out. She took a tentative sip and smiled. Something was definitely up. Hunter was fanatical about nutrition and a proper diet. He never approved when she drank a regular soda. He even frowned when he saw her drinking diet soda. The glass of Pepsi was a bit of ice cold, fizzy perfection. Taking another sip, she leaned against the arm of the couch. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

 _Right_. Of course nothing was up. Alexandra gave a delicate shrug and continued drinking her Pepsi. It was a rare treat and she was determined to enjoy it. Once it was finished, she rattled the ice in the empty glass and lifted an eyebrow as Hunter took it from her. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Stephanie had her hands and was guiding her into the master bathroom. Her senses were caught by the relaxing aroma of lavender, and she sighed at the sight of the deep tub filled with bubbles. A few candles were lit. A luxurious bathrobe was draped, waiting, on the counter.

In a blur, her workout clothes were removed. It wasn't until she was being guided into the tub that she realized Stephanie had stripped as well. Sinking into the warm, fragrant water with a sigh, Alexandra watched her lover do the same. She closed her eyes and when she opened them a few moments later, Stephanie was holding out a glass of wine.

They definitely wanted something. And the something they wanted was so far out of their usual desires they were buttering her up. She enjoyed the wine, the bubble bath, and Stephanie's company. When Hunter stepped in holding a small plate covered with a silver dome, she sat up. And when the couple insisted she let them spoil her by feeding her every morsel of the decadent chocolate cheesecake, she did so.

Pepsi. Bubble bath. Wine. Cheesecake. She tried hard to think of what they could possibly want from her. Another night with Roman, maybe? She pondered that as Stephanie began to rub her legs beneath the water. She hoped not. She hadn't really enjoyed watching the man fuck Stephanie, and his oral skills had been lackluster. Maybe they had someone else in mind. Maybe they wanted Dean, or Becky, or – she bit her lip hard as Stephanie moved closer – Sasha?

The water was draining out, and Hunter was waiting with a warm towel. He'd lost his shirt and she glided her hands over his warm muscles, wondering how far they'd allow her self-indulgence to go. She got as far as unbuttoning his jeans, then he was stepping away. Within seconds she was being wrapped in the bathrobe. Then Stephanie was kissing her. She was still wet from the bath. Bubbles still clung to her flesh. Alexandra swiped them away, returning the kiss with growing urgency. It didn't matter what they wanted. She'd do it.

"I can't wait," Stephanie purred a moment later. The bathrobe was being tugged open. Hunter was like a supportive wall behind her, and she leaned against him while the woman kissed a trail down her throat. Her teeth nipped, her hands pushed the bathrobe out of her way. Hunter tucked his arm around her waist, holding her still for his wife's plans. "I need to taste you, Lexi."

She was wet, and not from the bath. Holding onto Hunter's arm, she gasped at the first touch of a tongue to her slit. Stephanie didn't hesitate or tease, instead parting her and going straight for her clit. Her tongue was firm but delicate, flicking and licking rapidly until Alexandra began to tremble. The forearm beneath her fingers was steadying, and the feel of a bearded jaw nuzzling her neck brought out a soft whimper.

Floating. Alexandra was floating on a wave of pleasure. Eyes closed, she enjoyed the sensations, following Hunter's murmured instructions to relax and savor the moment. It quickly became impossible to keep up with his softly spoken words. Her back arched, her breath came in short gasps. The wine, the heat of the bath, and the tumult of promised ecstasy worked together to bring beads of perspiration to her flesh.

A large, callused palm cupped her breast. She hazily admired their ability to communicate silently when a rough thumb began to stroke her nipple in sync with the fluttering of Stephanie's tongue. Just as her knees began to buckle she felt a finger ease inside her.

"Cum," Hunter rasped, nipping at her earlobe. "I won't fuck you until you do."

"Almost," she hissed. She dropped one hand from his arm and lightly grabbed Stephanie's head. The other woman moaned against her clit, tongue working furiously, finger thrusting relentlessly. Then, suddenly, the stimulation stopped.

Stephanie placed a kiss to her hip and rose to her feet, hands catching her by the shoulders when she stumbled. Hunter's hand and arm fell away, teeth scraping her earlobe.

"Steph," Alexandra pleaded. Her body thrummed, begging for release. Her nipples ached. Her clit throbbed. And that ache… Oh god she needed something inside her. Be it fingers or a dick. "Please."

"Not in the bathroom," Stephanie chided, smoothing back her hair and offering a tender kiss. She hummed with pleasure at her own taste on her lover's tongue. When she broke away, her eyes were glittering. "Carry her to the bed, Hunter, so we can take care of her properly."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The following chapter contains a lot of sex. ;)**

Chapter Four

The mattress beneath her was firm; the body over her was soft. The sheets and comforter were stiff cotton; the skin gliding along hers was the finest of silk. The pillow under her head smelled faintly of cigarette smoke; the hair that curtained her face held the aroma of citrus. The contrasts burned in Alexandra's mind while Stephanie kissed her, thoroughly, and their limbs began to twine.

The other woman was wet. She pressed her thigh tighter between Stephanie's legs, nipping playfully at her lover's tongue when she heard a soft purr of approval. Her hands drifted along the planes of a defined back, her fingers clutched at the curve of her hips. She had completely forgotten to be upset over her earlier denied orgasm, instead focusing on enjoying every delightful kiss and touch. Vaguely aware of Hunter nearby, she thought of reaching out to him, but was diverted when Stephanie slipped a hand between their rolling bodies. She arched at the first gentle touch of fingers to her slit and broke the kiss to draw in a clear breath.

Stephanie sat up, deftly pushing two fingers inside her, thumb already starting to work over her clit. Biting her lip, Alexandra watched through the haze of passion as the other woman leaned to steal a kiss from Hunter. She looked on hungrily, biting down harder while their tongues dueled. There was a series of whispers, unheard above the pounding of her heart and the blood rushing in her veins, then Hunter was next to her. His lips crashed against hers just as Stephanie's fingers began to pump furiously.

This time she wasn't denied. She came hard, the ecstasy taking her by surprise. All she could do was hold onto Stephanie's hips as her own rocked, screaming into Hunter's mouth. Her body shook, her breath tore out of her lungs, and blinding delight crashed over her. He kissed her throughout and didn't seem to mind when her teeth bit down on his tongue. Too soon for her liking he broke away. Her ragged whines pierced the heady silence of the room, then Stephanie was there, murmuring soothingly and offering delicate kisses.

Alexandra was jolted into coherency when Stephanie pried loose of her hands. Lamenting the loss, she leaned to follow her with a kiss, shivering as a bead of perspiration trickled down the center of her chest.

"Lie back," Hunter instructed. His hands were cool and rough against her thighs, spreading them. His beard scraped her abdomen as she followed his order. His lips, soft but firm, trailed kisses along her heated flesh. The new sensations sent ripples down her spine.

"Mmm," she moaned, pulling her knees up.

"Look how much she came." Stephanie's hand cupped her, then spread her for Hunter's gaze.

She arched, longing, holding her breath while his breath fanned over her. The first touch of his tongue was a shock and snatched the air from her lungs. Reveling in the combination of his steady licks and Stephanie's soft fingers caressing her inner thigh, she didn't even attempt to rein in her writhing. She gave in to her longing and reached for Stephanie.

"What do you want, Lexi?"

Hunter's tongue grazed her clit, followed by his teeth. She hissed, lifting her hips, and looked longingly to her lover. "Fuck me."

Stephanie chuckled, giving her thigh a slap before rolling away. She watched her, admiring, and was brought back to Hunter when he lifted his head. Straightening, he licked his lips, then motioned with one finger for her to move closer.

His cock was hard, almost straining. Without being told, Alexandra knelt in front of him and brought him into her mouth. She followed the initial guidance of his hand at the back of his head, sucking hard as she moved quickly up and down his length. Her eyes drifted closed; she always enjoyed sucking his dick. She liked the feel of it in her mouth, thick and heavy. She liked the taste, the texture, and his moans of appreciation. She loved the gentle ache that formed in her jaw, and the sensation of it sliding down her throat.

"All the way down," Stephanie whispered. Her hand replaced Hunter's. It was gentler, smoothing through her hair as she whispered encouragement. "Good girl."

When she lifted off to draw in a breath, her lips were covered by the older woman's in a provocative kiss. She smiled and returned the kiss, giggling at the sound of Hunter's sigh. It was ragged; a sound of delight, not impatience.

Still reveling in having both of them at the same time, Alexandra returned her attention to him, emboldened by Stephanie's erotic whispers. She could have spent the night pleasing Hunter thus, with Stephanie holding her hair and caressing her back. It seemed only seconds had passed before she heard his telltale gasp. She knew what it meant and worked his cock steadily, a deep moan rolling up from deep in her chest. At the first splash of cum against the back of her throat she whined, glancing up the length of his body to see his face frozen in rapture. She released him after the last drop slid down, then followed as he lay back on the bed.

The haze of sex and pleasure hung with her as she was brought into Stephanie's embrace. Her kiss was tender, much like the ones they shared when it was just the two of them. Alexandra held onto her, whining when the kiss broke and the other woman slid away. She was back in moments, offering another glass of wine.

"Are you sure nothing's up?" Alexandra murmured, sitting up to take a sip.

"You have such a suspicious mind," Stephanie chided. "Can't we spoil our favorite girl?"

"You already do," Alexandra pointed out with a smirk.

"Stop worrying." Stephanie took the glass and drained it.

"But—"

"What did she say?" Hunter murmured, hand sliding over her hip.

"I'm not worried," she promised. Following the pressure of his hand, she rolled onto her front, fingers gripping at the sheets. Her lips were poised to beg, to plead, but all that came out was a whimper when he entered her. She struggled to get fully into position. His hands clamped down on her arms, holding her to the bed, and she panted as he began thrusting hard and deep.

She held onto the edge of the mattress, letting the sensations wash over her. His hips slammed against her ass. His hands restrained her arms with more force than necessary. His dick filled her, stretched her, teased the spot deep inside. Her orgasm was swift, unexpected, and she was left sobbing.

"Up," he commanded, easing his grip on her arms and pulling her to her knees. His touch was still rough, but she caught the tenderness as his arm wrapped around her. Stephanie appeared in front of her, eyes glowing, with the offer of gentle kisses, and caressed where Hunter had gripped.

Because it was allowed, she reached back and curved her hands around the back of his head. She enjoyed the brief moment of affection, gasping as his body slowly rocked against hers. Trembling, she forced her eyes open and stared at Stephanie, still kneeling in front of her. "Fuck," she gasped, nearly overcome by their joint attention. Her body quaked and she was grateful for Hunter's strong arms. Reaching for her, she grasped a sweat-slickened hip and pushed. "I need to, Steph… Please."

The salacious smirk she loved and knew so well curved the other woman's lips. "What do you need, Lexi?"

Hunter nipped at her throat, eliciting a squeal when his hips began to move faster. "Tell her what you need, Kitten." When she didn't immediately speak, his palm connected swiftly with her left breast. "Tell her."

"I need to make you cum," she managed, writhing with the combination of pleasure and pain. To her joy, Stephanie made noises of agreement and laid back. Unwinding her arm, she reached to glide her hands up the smooth legs that went on for days, yelping when Hunter caught her wrists.

"Just your tongue," he whispered, breath hot against her ear. Pinning her wrists to the small of her back, he trailed his other hand up from her hip and grasped her throat. "You can only use your tongue on her. Do you understand?"

She nodded, tightening around his cock. He growled in her ear, strengthening his grip.

"Answer me, Alexa."

"Yes," she breathed, eyes on Stephanie. The sight of her body, naked and sweaty, took her breath away. The ring on her right hand caught the light, glinting and twinkling as she cupped herself and began to gently rub. "Harder," she requested, tilting her head for Hunter's possessive kiss. "Fuck me harder," she purred against his mouth. "Please."

He shuddered, then pushed her down.

Stephanie's hands cupped her face, guided her. Her fingers slid into Alexandra's hair, and tightened when her tongue danced over her clit.

She was decadence. Sweeter than the cheesecake that had been fed to her earlier. Her tongue glided over slick flesh. She relished the taste, the smell, the sounds of Stephanie's appreciative moans. Her tongue began flicking back and forth rapidly and she was rewarded with a hearty moan. She didn't note the absence of the hand on her neck until it slipped beneath her. Strong fingers mimicked the movements of her tongue, over her own clit.

Her last coherent thought before ecstasy surged was – _I'm the luckiest fucking woman in the world_.

* * *

"You really need to stop bruising her."

Alexandra shifted at the gentle sound of Stephanie's voice. Growing aware of fingers lightly touching her forearms, she stretched out her legs and hissed at the resulting ache.

"She likes them." Hunter's voice was a low rumble near her ear. She felt his breath, then the scrape of his beard on her shoulder.

"If you keep on, she'll have to wear a nun's habit when she's onscreen."

She chuckled at that. Stretching her legs out again, she arched her back and opened her eyes. The room was dim; the only light came from the curtains that were opened to what she assumed was a spectacular view of the city. There was no hint of daylight, so she shifted onto her side.

Her body ached as though she had spent an entire day in the gym. The sheets on the bed still smelled of sex, and the aroma mingled with the fragrance of soap and shampoo from her shower with Stephanie. Where she had, again, been spoiled. She had given up trying to figure out what they wanted. Whenever they got around to asking her, she would acquiesce wholeheartedly.

"I like the bruises," she informed Stephanie. "And the beard burn. And the hickeys. And that I can't move without aching… Just like I love the teeth marks and the scratches down my back and the burn of a spanked ass from you."

"Teeth marks, huh?" Hunter leaned up on his elbow. "Scratches?"

"Why do I put up with the two of you?" Stephanie muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Rhetorical question." Hunter pressed a kiss to Alexandra's shoulder while lying back down.

Stephanie leaned over Alexandra, who sighed blissfully at the warmth, to give Hunter a kiss. She felt as though she were intruding while they murmured about alarms and morning meetings, but was soothed when they settled down and stayed close to her. Stephanie's leg slid between hers; Hunter spooned her from behind. There was a wonderful moment of twisting and tangling as the couple made sure to hold onto one another as well as her.

"Whatever you want," she murmured, adjusting slightly to ease the aching in her thighs, "I'll do it."

"No matter what?" Stephanie asked.

"For you two?" Alexandra smiled. "Anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She should have known better.

Alexandra dragged the hairbrush through her hair, giving up when it caught again on a tangle. With a string of muttered curses she gathered the locks into a ponytail and managed a somewhat neat bun, which she concealed with a stocking cap.

Her room was quiet. She always scored rooms to herself. One of the perks of being the champion. Or, more realistically, one of the perks of being Stephanie and Hunter's plaything. It made more sense, really, Hunter had explained to her the one time she'd questioned it. After all, how else could he or Stephanie pay visits to her at night if she had someone sleeping in the next bed? Of course, he'd explained that to her while bending her over the next bed…

Smiling faintly at the memory, she forgot her irritation for a moment. She let other memories replay in her mind, smile growing as she thought yet again of the amazing night before. Her first time enjoying both Stephanie and Hunter at the same time. She had never thought that would happen. Hunter was a possessive lover, as was his wife. The fact they shared her at all was, to Alexandra, a miracle. So to have them both, and for them to be so considerate and intent on pleasing her…

It had been a fucking setup. She glared at her reflection in the mirror and left the bathroom. They were good. She'd give them that. Even though she'd known they'd wanted something she had walked right into their little trap. She should have realized it would be monumental. And even though she'd told them she would do whatever it was, they had continued to spoil her.

She threw the last of her things into her suitcase and closed it, starting to scowl again. If she hadn't enjoyed the spoiling, she would really be pissed. But honestly, who could blame her? No one would have been able to say no to them. She liked to think of herself as being strong, but there was no way on earth she could have said no. Not after she'd awakened just before dawn to a skilled tongue gently working her clit. Not after a pair of nimble lips had closed over her nipple. Not after her body had been slowly coaxed into an orgasm that left her in tears. Not after Hunter had fucked her with the deep, leisurely strokes she adored. And especially not after he'd cum inside her, which he usually reserved for anal. Especially not after Stephanie had licked and fingered and suckled her to another bone-shaking orgasm.

"Hi my name is Alexandra Jones and I'm a shameless fucking slut," she announced to the empty room after double checking to make sure she had everything. Dragging her suitcase behind her she left, her pace slow thanks to the burning ache in her thighs. Her calves ached, too. As did her back, her abdomen, her arms, her jaw… Added to the aches and pains she already had from her match the night before, she wondered how she was able to walk at all.

Thankfully she only had to get through the show that night, then she would have two blissful days off. She had made plans with a couple of the girls to have a day of relaxation at the spa. Then she would hit the NXT tapings. Then, hopefully, she would have the rest of the night with Hunter. Immediately her mind went to sex. However, she rounded the corner and saw who was waiting at the elevator.

"Fuck," she muttered. _Him_. All thoughts of sex with Hunter at her place in Orlando fled, replaced by the irritation she had been feeling all morning.

Seth Rollins glanced up from his phone. He said nothing, instead giving her the brief head tilt of acknowledgement that she secretly despised. Alexandra managed to twist her lips into a semblance of a smile and looked hopefully to the elevator display.

 _"We just want you to be nice to Seth for a little while. He's in a funk, and… I need you to do this for me, Lexi."_

The words, spoken over a cup of coffee, had been accompanied by a mournful expression. Alexandra was well aware of Stephanie's…relationship or whatever…with Seth, but hadn't really thought she cared about the man that much. Because she had already promised she would do whatever they had wanted, she was stuck. And then Stephanie had driven it home with five little words.

 _"It will make me happy."_

Of course I'll do it, Steph. Anything for you and Hunter, you know that.

Curse her and her addiction to the couple.

The elevator was taking a ridiculous amount of time to arrive to their floor. She thought of taking out her phone and scrolling mindlessly through Twitter or Instagram. But she'd forgotten to plug it in the night before and it was now dead, useless, somewhere in her purse.

She had hoped that when she started doing what Stephanie had requested, she would be better dressed. Not in her old jeans and TapOut hoodie and her hair shoved under a stocking cap. Life was a bitch that way, though, so she forged ahead. "Last night's show was pretty crazy, huh?"

Seth made a noise that was half grunt, half laugh. "Yeah. It's always crazy in Chicago, though."

To her surprise, he lowered his phone and slipped the device into the pocket of his hoodie. "I didn't catch all of the main event, but I saw the ending," she began. He looked in her direction, giving her a good look at the surprise in his expression. "That was a pretty wicked Pedigree you gave Ambrose."

"Thanks." The surprise in his eyes faded; it was replaced by wariness. "I, um, saw most of your match. You're pretty good at submissions."

"Thanks." Okay. This was easy. She could do this. Maybe lifting the golden boy out of his funk would just entail chitchat about work. And she could talk wrestling all day. Hadn't Hunter told her that was what had initially sparked his interest in her? Her passion for the business?

There was an awkward silence, followed by both of them speaking at the same time.

"So they're—"

"I hear you're—" Alexandra stopped and motioned for him to continue.

"They're putting us together," he said. Was that disappointment in his tone?

And wait, he fucking knew? How was this going to work at all if he knew that Stephanie was pushing them together like pieces on a chessboard? "You know about that?"

"Well, yeah. Stephanie was telling me yesterday afternoon. Which is why I watched your match and your turn. She said you'll be joining the Authority next week."

"Oh." _Oh_. " _What_?"

The elevator chose that moment to arrive, and the conversation was stalled. She tried to pick it back up again once they were descending, but the car stopped to let someone on at the next floor. That someone turned out to be one of the producers, who launched into a discussion with Seth about some technical details concerning camera work. Effectively ignored, she tried to pick the conversation up again when they reached the lobby. But Seth muttered a quick goodbye and mentioned he was meeting up with Cesaro at the gym.

After checking out, she sprinted to her parked rental car, plugging her phone in as soon as she cranked the engine. She waited impatiently for it to charge enough to turn on, then waited a few moments longer before selecting her favorite contacts and tapping on a particular name.

"Alexa," Hunter greeted warmly. "Are you up and about already?"

"What the fuck is this about me and Rollins being put together onscreen?" she demanded.

There was a brief pause. The clearing of a throat. "Excuse me?"

At the tone, she straightened her posture. She knew that tone well. He was displeased. And she hated when he was upset with her. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You know better, Alexandra."

She winced. Hunter never used her full name. To him, she was always Alexa. Closing her eyes, she reached to touch the delicate 'A' pendant that hung from a thin chain around her neck. Her first gift from him. "I do. I'm so sorry, Hunter."

"The plan has already been set in motion. It started last night when Seth was shown watching your match backstage."

That had happened? Huh.

"Monday you'll be welcomed into the Authority with all the pomp and pageantry feasible. I'm thinking of having Seth come out during the promo to welcome you in his own way. Then Ambrose will probably crash the party, and that will further their feud." Hunter cleared his throat again. "I have a conference call in two minutes. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," she answered. She had known she would join the Authority. Stephanie had been almost giddy when Hunter suggested it. But why were they dragging some romance angle into it?

"I'll see you at the arena."

The call disconnected before she could say anything more. Sighing, she tossed her phone into the passenger seat. Looking out the window, she noticed Seth crossing the parking lot. She groaned.

She wasn't sure she was a good enough actress to be enamored with Seth on live television.

* * *

"Two things."

Stephanie had just stepped off the treadmill when Hunter spoke. Mopping sweat from her forehead, she reached for her water and looked to him. "Okay?"

"One, I think Alexa has been around you too much. She's starting to show your attitude." Hunter took the towel from her and caught a bead of perspiration she had missed. Tucking the towel around her shoulders, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I half expect her to slap my beard off when she sees me later."

"She wouldn't dare," Stephanie chuckled. "But what do you mean? Lexi doesn't have an attitude."

"She does now." Hunter leaned to sneak a grape from the container on Stephanie's desk. "Somehow she found out about the angle with Seth."

"Oh hell," she groaned, narrowing her eyes. "Did you tell her?"

"Of course not." He stole another grape. "Anyway, she's not happy about it."

"We knew she wouldn't be." She plucked the grape from his fingers before he could eat it. "When did you talk to her?"

"A couple hours ago. She bit my head off." He reached for another grape, but she quickly moved the container out of his reach. "Babe…"

"Get your own." Sitting in the chair behind the desk, she leaned to untie her sneakers. "She'll get used to the idea, Hunter. By Monday she'll be ready to become the biggest Rollins fan in the world."

"I'll bet ten thousand she's not," he scoffed.

"It's a bet." Stephanie lightly massaged her ankle, then quickly reached for her container of grapes. "What was the second thing?"

"I'm not allowed one grape?" he asked with a pout.

She laughed, because the pout was exaggerated. "You had one."

"We're married," he reminded her, leaning across the desk.

"Mm, I know," she cooed, leaning to meet him with a brief kiss.

"And we share everything. Fifty-fifty."

"This is true," she allowed with a nod. "But first, tell me the second thing."

"Last night was beyond amazing." His voice held a certain huskiness that always guaranteed a shiver down her spine. His lips brushed over hers once. Twice. "Thank you so much."

"Thank Lexi," she whispered. "But you're welcome."

"I'll thank her tomorrow night."

"What did you buy her?" Stephanie asked, lifting a brow.

"I didn't buy her anything. Yet." His hand cupped her cheek and he drew her into a lingering kiss.

"What are you going to buy her?" she whispered.

"She needs a new place. That little studio apartment isn't good enough for her."

Stephanie struggled to recall Alexandra's apartment in Orlando. She had only visited it a few times. Usually, her lover came to the condo she and Hunter owned. But she knew Hunter visited her there regularly when he was in Florida for NXT duties. He would know better than her the state of Alexandra's living conditions. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's a nice place two blocks from our building." Hunter pulled back and leaned against the edge of the desk. "Better security, a full gym, pool, the works."

"How much?"

"Eight hundred more a month." He held up a hand before she could speak. "I've worked out a plan and emailed it to you. Just let me know before tonight. I'm taking her to see it tomorrow."

"Just add fuel to those rumors," she said with a laugh.

"Are they rumors if they're true?" he pondered.

"Good point. I trust your judgment, babe. If she likes it, I'm fine with the cost." Standing, she set the container on the desk and stretched her arms above her head. "We have to keep her happy."

"I thought you'd see it that way. Are you going to shower?"

"Yes. Don't forget we have the Make A Wish thing at four."

"I'll be there." He caught her hand and guided her around the desk, where he met her with a warm embrace and a tender kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too," she murmured. High on life, she floated in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh, and thanks for the grapes," he called.

"Son of a bitch!" she shrieked, spinning around just as the outer door snapped closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. So glad to know you all enjoy this twisted mess. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"You look amazing."

Alexandra glowed under Stephanie's praise, and smoothed the front of her fitted red dress. The skirt ended just above her mid-thigh. The neckline was high, curving up and over her shoulders, where the fabric spread to expose her entire back. The high heeled pumps in the exact same shade of red elevated her almost to Stephanie's height. She felt amazing. "Thank you."

Stephanie reached over and gently fluffed her locks. "I want you wearing nothing but those shoes later," she whispered. "Understand?"

"Nothing but the shoes and a smile," Alexandra confirmed, lamenting the loss of Stephanie's attention as one of the production crew announced they were live.

"Remember, head high. You're a member of The Authority now," Stephanie reminded. Her music began, and she flashed a smile. "See you out there."

Alexandra watched her go, heard the crowd's reaction. She knew from rehearsals that she had ten minutes before she would go out, and so stepped into the corner to double-check her makeup. Holding the compact mirror up, she saw someone step up behind her and tilted her hand until she could see Hunter's face.

He said nothing, though his lips moved as he leaned close. She knew why: so anyone looking at them would think he was giving her last minute tips. The very tip of his index finger traced the edge of the fabric at the small of her back. It traveled lower, to the curve of her ass, where they both knew the fading bruises were. She gasped when he applied pressure. Then his palm was resting there, gently squeezing. His sigh ruffled her hair. "You're not wearing panties."

She pretended to examine her lipstick in the mirror. "You told me not to."

"I told you not to snap at me but you did that," he reminded her.

She met his gaze in the mirror, saw one corner of his mouth lift. "I learned my lesson," she promised, snapping the compact closed. Placing it in her bag, she leaned to stow that next to a crate before turning to face him.

"So it won't happen again?"

"It won't." As much as she had loved the torment of her punishment. As much as she had reveled in his refusing to let her orgasm while he inspected her new apartment. As much as she had enjoyed screaming into a pillow as the leather strap came down on her ass. Despite the explosiveness of her orgasm when he had finally allowed it, she knew she would never snap at him again. Not because of the punishment, but because of his disappointment.

A disappointed Hunter was worse than a mad Hunter. If he had been only mad, he would have fucked his anger away and left her sated and sore. But the disappointment had equaled a distant, cold Hunter. A Hunter that hadn't summoned her to his office. A Hunter that had been silent while she toured the apartment he had chosen for her. A Hunter she never wanted to see again.

"Good," he said. His music started, and his fingers lightly brushed her chin before he headed out. She looked to the monitor, holding onto the aroma of his cologne while watching his entrance. Almost time for her to go out and act like a snooty bitch. She moved to the curtain, looking back when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Seth. She mentally rolled her eyes. During rehearsals he had barely looked at her. Had declined when she asked if he wanted to get coffee and go over the script for their interaction later in the show.

How the hell Stephanie expected her to perk him up when he obviously wanted nothing to do with her, she didn't know.

"You'll kill it," was all he said before continuing to fasten his wristbands.

She was surprised by the confidence he had in her. Or maybe he thought she was a natural bitch. Whatever. She decided to be complimented by the statement, and focused on Hunter's words from the ring.

"Aligning with authority creates a new person. A new attitude. Last week, you saw one of the most boring women on the roster decide that she wanted more. She made that decision on her own—"

Here, the crowd booed. Alexandra could practically feel Hunter's smug grin.

"They don't believe me," Hunter said with a chuckle. Alexandra knew he was looking at Stephanie, and straightened her shoulders. This was it.

"Hunter, why don't we ask her?"

Alexandra drew in a deep breath as her theme filled the arena. Within seconds she heard the boos start. And when she stepped out onto the stage, they increased. Good, she thought, tossing her hair over her shoulder and striding down the ramp. She kept her eyes trained on the ring. On Hunter and Stephanie in particular, who were clapping, both with arrogant grins on their faces. When she reached the steps she paused, finally looking out to the crowd. Seeing a child holding up a sign dedicated to Sasha Banks, whom she had backstabbed the week before, she rolled her eyes and climbed into the ring. She made sure to greet them both with ingratiating smiles and hugs, and heard a few catcalls while she accepted the microphone from Stephanie.

She waited until the noise had died down before speaking. "Stephanie… Hunter… Thank you so much for the warm welcome. I'm aware there are questions about my actions last week. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to explain myself."

She smirked when the couple motioned for her to go ahead, Hunter going so far as to step back so she had the center of the ring to herself. Flashing them both a smile, she drew in a deep breath and looked around the arena.

"I don't owe any of you an explanation," she announced. "No one in this company or in this crowd has ever given a damn about me. My years of hard work to make it to the WWE have meant nothing to you. And, as of right now, you all mean nothing to me."

She inwardly basked in the jeers and boos. It was a far cry from the pat applause she usually received when she entered the arena. Opening her mouth to speak again, she affected a look of irritation when Seth's music began.

He was speaking before he got halfway down the ramp. "Whoa, whoa, whoa – Cut the music!" He reached the ring and easily hopped up onto the apron. Seconds later, he was approaching her. "What's all this? No one ever gave a damn about you? Come on, Lexi, two of your biggest fans are standing right here." Seth gestured to Hunter and Stephanie. "Are you mad about them?" he asked, waving a hand to indicate the crowd. "The losers who don't know talent when it smacks them in their face?"

Alexandra lowered her microphone and tilted her head, waiting for him to continue.

"They don't matter," he went on, pausing as the crowd booed his statement. His chuckle rang out, which only seemed to incense the audience further. "They don't. All that matters now is that you're at the top. Well…" He lowered his head and looked pointedly at her waist, smirking. "Not quite. You're missing one little thing."

"And what might that be?"

"You know what I'm talking about. That title you've been chasing. The one Sasha's got right now. In fact, didn't she pin _you_ in that fatal four-way a couple weeks ago to win it?" Seth clicked his tongue. "And she's been rubbing it in your face ever since, hasn't she? So, Lexi, there's one thing you have to do to say you're at the top. Until then, no matter what you say, you're not one of the Authority. You're just hanging onto our coattails."

Fuck, he was good, she thought as his chuckle rang out again. "I get it, I do, I do. But, Seth…"

She looked him up and down, then leaned to peer behind him. Leaning back, she curved her lips into a smile.

"I don't see a title around your waist, either. So until you're holding the WWE championship, you can't say a damn thing to me about not being at the top. And you, just like them, are not worth my time."

There was a wave of shocked cheers at her statement. They doubled when Seth's levity faded and was replaced by silent ire. He stepped back, pressing his lips together. Alexandra kept her face impassive, and held her ground when he lunged forward. She met his angry gaze with her own. Stephanie had told her to not back down, so she didn't. Not when his shadow fell over her face, nor when a drop of water from his drenched hair landed on her cheek. She was surprised at the tremor that rippled through her when his gaze dipped briefly to her lips.

Hunter's arm slipped between them, and then he was guiding Seth away. Alexandra remained where she was, never looking away from his blazing eyes. She felt Stephanie's hand on her shoulder just as her music began to play again, but continued to watch Seth while he held up his hands apologetically and climbed out of the ring. She watched him head up the ramp, and when he turned at the stage, she knew.

They were throwing her into a romantic storyline with the whiniest brat in the company.

* * *

Seth bounced on the balls of his feet as Dean's music faded. His friend held up the championship, eliciting a round of cheers and applause, then handed it over to the referee. A rare match for the title on Raw meant an excited crowd. He and Dean exchanged a few words, Seth pointing to the title and gesturing to his own waist. He could feel the adrenaline starting to surge.

Alexandra's music started, and Seth glared as she made her way down the ramp. She was still in her gear, having had a match with Sasha earlier. Next week, they would be having a match for the women's title. Despite his feigned, and real, irritation at having her walk out to watch his match, he couldn't help but notice that her gear showed off her curves to perfection.

She actually climbed into the ring, giving Dean the most flirtatious smile Seth had ever witnessed. His friend and opponent grinned, and walked over to hold the ropes apart for her to climb out. She waggled her fingers at him, shot Seth a disgusted look, then hopped down to join Stephanie and Hunter ringside. He didn't miss that her chair was situated a little closer to the ring.

It had been planned that way, of course, but it wasn't hard for Seth to scowl in her direction. He knew the plan was for her to inadvertently distract him so Dean could set him up for his finisher. He was just glad that he would be allowed to counter it and finish the match without interference. He would stand tall as the champion at the end of the night.

The ring announcer went through the spiel. The bell rang. And he forgot all about Alexandra for the time being.

Until she interfered. She didn't get physically involved. Just got the championship belt from the timekeeper's area and spread it across her lap. Paying no attention to him or Dean, she began polishing it with the towel that had been draped over her shoulder. She even lifted the belt and breathed heavily on one of the side plates before continuing to polish it.

Seth watched her, Dean's arm around his neck as he pandered to the crowd to raise up a round of cheers. He dropped to his knees, breaking the hold, and rolled away, shooting a glare towards Alexandra before jumping to his feet. In a blur, he set up his own finisher, then stood over Dean's prone figure, shoulders heaving. Raking his hands through his hair, he slowly looked to the gleaming belt, which Alexandra was still holding. Then, not looking away, he covered Dean and listened to the crowd count each time the referee's hand met the mat. When the bell rang, he heard the roar and pushed away from Dean.

She was supposed to hand the belt over to the referee. But he didn't give her the opportunity. He rolled out of the ring and approached her, catching the surprise in Stephanie's expression out the corner of his eye. To her credit, Alexandra didn't cower or look for direction. Instead, she slowly rose to her feet and glanced from him to the belt to him again. He lifted his chin as she carefully draped the belt over his shoulder.

"Congratulations, champ." Her voice was like a sultry promise, the words practically purred. Then, one corner of her mouth tilting upward into a smirk, she sauntered away.

* * *

The only thing she could hear was Stephanie's fingers working rapidly in her pussy, her own heavy gasps, and the faint buzz of the tiny vibrator that was being held to her clit.

"Fuck," Alexandra whined, clenching her eyes shut. Her thighs began to tremble. She tightened her grip on the edge of the mattress, forcing herself to remain still. Stephanie's fingers tilted, rubbing that sweet, sweet spot, and the vibrator fluttered over her clit. A combination guaranteed to have her coming hard and fast. "Fuck… Steph…"

She opened her eyes, looking through the haze of pending delight to Hunter. He sat across the room, observing. His hand worked his cock slowly, and her lips parted with longing.

"Yes," she hissed, head dropping forward as her entire body flushed with heat. Her knees threatened to give way. Tightening around her fingers, she managed a strangled gasp. "Steph," she whimpered, heart pounding. "Please…"

The vibrator tapped against her clit. The bed shifted, and she felt the weight and warmth of Stephanie's body over her. Tendrils of hair caressed her shoulders. "Please, what?" her lover asked in a husky whisper.

"Please let me cum," she whispered, a low moan rising from the pit of her stomach when the fingers inside her wriggled. The vibrator slid to rest just above her clit. "Please… Oh, please, please, please…"

"Please, what?" Stephanie repeated. Her tongue flickered over Alexandra's earlobe.

She vaguely sensed the woman gesturing with her chin. Focusing on Hunter again, she dragged her tongue over her parted lips. Her abdomen tightened. Tears began to gather in her eyes. "Please, Sir."

At his slow nod, she gave a weak sob. In the space of a heartbeat, the vibrator returned to her clit, wiggling from side to side. The two fingers in her pressed harder, and a lubricated thumb eased into her ass. So fucking close she could feel its ecstasy teasing her, her orgasm lingered just out of reach. Stephanie's lips trailed kisses over her shoulder.

"Cum, Alexa," she purred. "Be a good girl and cum for me."

"Ah!" The tiny left her just as her body went taught. Blinded with bliss, blood rushing in her ears, she was aware only of the pure bliss at it slammed through her body. The tiny scream repeated itself when the fingers slid out, and she slumped forward, gasping, while her pussy gushed. She felt it splash, then trickle down her thighs. Shuddering, unable to move, she shrieked when the vibrator glided down to tease her entrance.

"Such a good girl," Stephanie crooned, holding the vibrator against her slit. More fluid rushed out, and she rubbed the vibrator back and forth briskly, until Alexandra's knees finally gave way and she collapsed. Stephanie followed, pushing the vibrator to her clit.

Alexandra's entire body shuddered with the force of another orgasm, and when she began to sob, the vibrator was pulled away. Weak, she pressed her face into the rumpled comforter to muffle her cries while her body continued to spasm. Faintly, as though through a wall, she heard Hunter's guttural moans, and managed to lift her head in time to see him tilt his head back, face frozen with pleasure as he came.

Stephanie gently rubbed her back with one hand, a strong leg draping over hers to anchor her while she continued to feel the aftershocks. Soft lips grazed her shoulder, and once she released a blissful sigh, Stephanie tilted her head and caught her lips in a kiss. It was slow, sultry, and only added to the fog in her post-orgasm brain. She returned the kiss, carefully shifting, raising one trembling hand to cup her lover's neck. Stephanie seemed intent on kissing her thoroughly. Even when the mattress dipped and Hunter knelt behind her she didn't pull away. She merely moaned.

A large hand swept upwards from her knee to her hip, then slipped over to cup her. She parted her thighs for him, gasped into Stephanie's mouth when he squeezed. His strong fingers rubbed gently, then gave another squeeze before sweeping up to rest at her waist.

"Good girl," he whispered as she and Stephanie parted. His kiss was just as sultry, and she knew from the way his tongue explored that he was catching his wife's taste in her mouth. Just as she knew from his soft moan that he found it. He broke the kiss and instantly caught Stephanie in one. A moment later, Stephanie rolled away with a pleased hum. Hunter squeezed Alexandra's waist.

"Mmm," she sighed, lifting one foot into the air while stretching her arms above her head. "I have got to wear these shoes more often."

The couple laughed, and Hunter gave her waist another squeeze, then moved away.

Stephanie was the first one up, crossing the room to her open suitcase. She returned a moment later, and knelt on the foot of the bed. "Lexi?"

Sitting up, she reached to gather her tousled hair. Working it into a semblance of a bun, she looked to Stephanie. A long, slender jeweler's box was in the woman's hands, and she felt a surge of gratitude.

"This is just a little something to say thank you," her lover said, prying the lid open. The fingers that had made Alexandra scream only moments before lifted a length of delicate gold chain. At regular intervals, fine gems sparkled. Sapphires. Rubies. Diamonds.

A little something. Alexandra's lips parted in surprise. "Stephanie, it's too much—"

"Nonsense." Stephanie held the chain out so Alexandra could see the gems up close. "Diamonds are your birthstone, aren't they?"

"Yes," she murmured. Her mind scrambled and, realizing the importance of the other two stones, she gasped. "Oh, Steph…"

"If anyone asks, you're just very patriotic," Hunter teased behind her, hands resting on her shoulders and squeezing. "Left or right?"

Alexandra was already extending her left arm. Then, seeing that it wasn't a bracelet, she lifted her left leg, holding her breath as the cool gold slid over her ankle. Stephanie kissed the inside of her ankle, then leaned to offer a quick kiss. "It's beautiful," she marveled, tilting her ankle to see the gems sparkle in the low light. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," the couple answered in unison. There was another round of kisses, which only caused more happiness to surge within Alexandra, and she released a contended sigh.

"You need sleep. You have a match," Hunter reminded her. He nuzzled her neck, then lightly patted her back.

She recognized the signal. They wanted to be alone. Not that she begrudged them. Stealing another kiss from both of them, she slid off the bed. Her thighs wobbled once she was upright. She longingly thought of a bathtub filled with warm water and a mountain of bubbles while retrieving her thin robe from the floor. She pulled it on, shivering as the cool silk slid over her still-heated flesh. Tying the belt, she turned to say goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning," Hunter murmured. "First thing."

Which meant five thirty. Which meant just a few hours of sleep. But she would get extra sleep on her days off. Promising she would be waiting for him, she leaned to give Stephanie another kiss. After thanking them both again profusely, she left the bedroom and then the suite.

The corridor was deserted. Her high heels made no noise on the carpeted floor. Walking slowly, for her legs were still shaky, she slipped her hand into the pocket of her robe to get her key. She would get a bubble bath tomorrow night. With only a few hours of sleep before Hunter's visit, it would be better to take a shower. She reached the end of the hall and turned right, where her room waited at the other end.

She lurched to a stop when she saw the man walking in her direction. What was he doing up so late?

Seth saw her and slowed to a stop several feet away. He regarded her curiously, and she mentally catalogued what he saw. Sex hair pushed into a messy, lopsided bun. Swollen lips. A couple of hickeys on her throat. A wrinkled robe, under which she was obviously naked. Bare legs. A pair of high heeled shoes. She wasn't surprised to see his lips curl into a faint, knowing smile.

Forcing herself to continue walking, she made it two steps before the urge to speak hit. "I liked how you went off script tonight."

"Thanks," he said, gaze on her feet. "I liked that you went along with it."

"The crowd seemed to enjoy it," she said by way of explanation. Even though a few feet separated them, she would have sworn she heard his sharp inhale. Watching his gaze travel upwards, she was about to raise a hand to hold the robe closed at her chest, until she saw the tip of his tongue dart over his lips.

"Yeah." His eyes remained on her chest. An intense, studious gaze.

To her shock, she felt her nipples harden under his blatant examination. Again she saw his tongue dart out. And her brain tortured her by wondering what that tongue would feel like on her flesh. "I…" She faltered, scrambling to find something to say. Noting that he was wearing only a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, she blurted, "You're not just getting in, are you?"

"Nah, I'm heading to the vending machine." He glanced up, briefly meeting her eyes, then looked at her feet again. "What about you?"

As though it wasn't obvious what she had just been doing. Besides, he had probably heard the rumors. And it was late and she was tired, so she said, "I went to see Hunter."

"I can tell," he muttered. His gaze lifted to her face again. "See you later."

"Later," she echoed. She had made it only three feet before she heard his voice.

"Alexandra," he called softly.

She turned, surprised at the use of her full name. Most people called her Lexi. And Hunter called her Alexa. As far as she knew, he was the only one to call her that. "What?"

"Does Steph know you're fucking her husband?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, thank you all for the love you show this little fic. You're all amazing. To those that celebrate, Happy Easter!**

 **Content Warning: This chapter contains consensual rough sex. A little domination, a little brutality, make for a very happy Alexandra.**

Chapter Seven

"And then he asked if Steph knows I'm fucking you." Alexandra rolled her eyes and popped a strawberry into her mouth. Stretching her arms above her head, she smiled at Hunter. Sunlight was just beginning to peek around the curtains and into the room. The early breakfast she had ordered had been picked at since his arrival. But she didn't mind cold bacon and toast. And she loved cold coffee.

"And you said?" Hunter drew her bare leg over his lap. His palm cupped her knee before sweeping down to her ankle.

"I said good night and came back to my room. Like the proper lady I am," she added primly, setting the bowl of strawberries aside. Hunter's fingers danced up her leg, eliciting a soft sigh, then stroked her inner thigh. They skipped over to her hip and traced circles around her navel before moving upward to pluck at her hardened nipples.

"Proper lady," he mused, pinching her nipple until she moaned. "You're a little slut and you know it."

"Hunter, I am not," she gasped with mock outrage. Sitting up when he pulled on her nipple, she straddled his thighs and draped her arms around his neck. He continued to tug on her nipple, gently twisting it, and she closed her eyes briefly. "I'm a good girl, Hunter…"

" _My_ good girl," he corrected, releasing her nipple after a sharp wrench. His hand slipped between them, and she reveled in his pleased sigh when his fingers glided along her wet slit. Too soon, he was pulling his hand away.

She parted her lips then closed them around his two proffered fingers. Suckling her essence off them, she hummed, hands gliding along his arm until they gently clutched his wrist. She worked diligently, wanting to please him, and was rewarded with a smile as he slid his fingers from her mouth.

"Whose?" Hunter asked.

"Yours," she whispered, automatically lifting onto her knees. To her surprise and frustration, though, he made no move to join their bodies.

"Whose?"

"Yours," she said again, louder this time. Searching his face, she held her breath.

One eyebrow lifted in a silent question.

"Yours, Sir." She dropped her hands to her sides and waited.

"Good girl." His lips brushed over hers. "Whose?"

"Yours, Sir," she gasped when his large hands cupped her breasts. Forcing her body to remain still, she breathed in slowly through her nose.

"Good girl," he encouraged. His kiss lasted a heartbeat longer this time. "Whose?"

"Yours, Sir," she answered, looking down at the hand cupping her pussy. Two thick fingers spread her, and one glided over her clit. "Yours, Sir," she moaned, hands tightening into fists. "Ohh…"

"Such a good girl," he murmured. His tongue dipped into her mouth for a brief taste, just as his middle finger pushed into her. "Whose?"

"Y-yours… Sir." Her body gave a tiny shudder when his finger pumped rapidly.

"Who is it wet for?" Before she could answer he kissed her again, lips slanting over hers.

"You," she vowed. She could feel his cock, thick and hot, pressing against her thigh, and gently bit down on his bottom lip.

"Do you hear how wet you are?" he whispered, bearded chin grazing her neck.

"Yes," she hissed, clenching her fists. Except for his voice, it was all she could hear. That unmistakable slurping, squishing sound of a drenched pussy being fingered. Another finger slid into her, and her breath stuttered as his thumb pressed down on her clit. The fingers crooked, wriggled, and she whimpered his name.

"Not yet," he soothed, fingers sliding out. His hand slipped forward and she moaned when he probed the cleft of her ass. He hummed in her ear as his moistened finger stroked the puckered hole. He leaned back, watched her face while the tip eased inside.

"Hunter," she breathed.

"Whose?" His question was barely a whisper. When she didn't immediately answer, he shoved his finger all the way in.

"Yours," she cried, trembling with desire and pain. "It's yours, Sir…"

He pulled his finger out, and moved his hand to rest on her thigh. "Show me."

Slumping with relief, she leaned to retrieve the tube from the nightstand. She liberally coated his dick with the lubricant, eyes never leaving his face. Biting her bottom lip, she guided his dick to her ass, humming when his hands clutched her ass and spread. She held her breath and lowered down, exhaling through the first, brief, flash of pain. Her shaking hands moved to her thighs, and she listened to his coaxing whispers as he guided her down all the way. Once his cock was fully seated, she felt waves of pleasure wash over her.

"So good," he encouraged, squeezing her ass. "Okay?"

The gentle question was her signal that she could, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, remaining still as her body grew accustomed to the feel of him. He filled her, stretched her. She could feel his cock twitching impatiently. Could feel every blessed inch. Every ridge and vein. He didn't rush her, though, and she kissed his shoulder in appreciation while straightening.

At her gentle nod, he dragged his hands to her hips. Alexandra gave him full control, rising and lowering at his guidance. The pain eased, replaced by a delicious fullness. Each time he brought her down the movement caused her clit to vibrate, sending ripples of delight up her spine. After several moments of slow, steady thrusts, his lips met hers in an urgent question. She grasped his arms, squeezed by way of answer, and was already lifting one leg when he pushed her onto her back.

"Oh god," she moaned, head tipping back as the change in positions sent his cock deeper. A hand grabbed her thigh and she moved one leg over, squealing at the new sensations. He still fucked her slowly and steadily, slamming into her and holding for a heartbeat before almost fully withdrawing. She threw her arms out, hands clutching at the covers, watching hungrily as beads of perspiration began to form on his chest.

He pushed on her hip until her body was twisted. The loud slap of his hand against her ass rang in her ears, and she held on as his hips began to surge faster. The steady thrusts became brutal, rapid, and it was all she could do to keep from lurching across the bed. A whine was pulled from her throat when he pulled out, a scream immediately following when he rammed into her at full force.

"Hunter," she cried, bending her knees so her legs hooked around his thigh for support. His palm slammed down on her ass several times, then she felt it skate up her side. Tipping her head back, she glimpsed bliss. His hand closed around her throat, bringing her attention back to him, and she parted her lips in a silent plea.

"Breathe," he instructed. His ruthless thrusts continued, cock throbbing, as he leaned over her.

She saw a bead of perspiration roll to his nipple, where it hovered briefly before falling. It splashed against her nipple just as his hand squeezed. She focused on controlling her shallow breaths, gaze locked with his. Whispering his name, she filled her lungs, heart pounding ferociously. One hand let go of the covers and circled his wrist. He squeezed tighter, and she felt her limbs growing weak.

Hunter loosened his grip, fingers caressing where they had squeezed. His kiss was bruising. Forehead resting against hers, he kept up the relentless thrusts of his cock. "Where do you want my cum, Alexa?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

A keening cry escaped her, and her eyes drifted closed when he squeezed her throat again. She felt the throb of her pulse beneath his fingers. Body burning, she writhed. Lips still wet from his kiss, she pressed them together, unable to cry out when the pressure on her throat increased.

"Where?" he demanded, driving his cock all the way into her. She felt him strain, felt the hard slab of his abdomen ripple.

"Cum in my ass," she pleaded, euphoria circling as his fingers relaxed.

"No," he whispered, squeezing again.

She clutched his wrist, knowing despite her growing incoherence that moving her head was forbidden. "My mouth," she gasped. "My tits… Fuck, Hunter, I just want your cum."

"Why?" he asked, cock sliding out slowly. His grip was tighter than ever before now, and she felt her body roll like waves in the ocean.

"Because I'm a slut," she sobbed. Squeezing her thighs together, she sobbed again when the tip of his cock pushed between them.

"Whose slut?" he growled. His dick barely slid along her slit, but her body started to thrash in pure delight.

"Yours," she promised on the end of a pleading cry. "I'm your slut, Sir…"

The tip of his cock banged against her clit and she saw stars. He gripped her throat even tighter, cock bumping her clit repeatedly. Her body seized up in anticipation, arms and legs shaking uncontrollably. She felt him swell, barely heard his series of deep moans. Blazing hot cum squirted against her clit. A scream of rapture was pulled from the pit of her belly, and just as her pussy gushed her body slumped.

Moaning at the feel of a cool cloth on her flesh, she slowly opened her eyes. She trailed her tongue over her dry lips as Hunter came into focus. The cloth moved slowly over her pussy. Limbs heavy, she could only watch his face. A soft sigh passed her lips as the cloth was pulled away. Seconds later another cool cloth began to move over her ass. Cleaning her. Soothing her. The mattress dipped as he leaned away. Another cloth, this one softer, was brought to her face, then carefully brought to her throat.

"Okay?" he whispered, lips pressing delicately to her forehead.

"Perfect," she promised.

* * *

Head tipping back, fingers clutching, hips rolling, Seth could only focus on the pure pleasure as Stephanie rode him. Her soft, deep moans reverberated through his body. He felt her pussy tighten around him and forced his head upright, focusing on where their bodies joined. His fingers slid over sweaty skin, and he was rewarded with a gasping cry when they began to rub her clit. Sidelining his own pleasure, he watched delight flicker in her eyes, watched the smile pull at her lips.

Stephanie slowed the rocking of her hips, bracing her hands on his abdomen. Her fingernails dug into his flesh, causing him to hiss, then she lifted off his cock, letting just the tip slide against her entrance. "I need you to fuck me," she whispered, holding his fingers against her clit as she lay back. "Fuck me hard, Seth."

He sat up, fingers working her clit slowly. His tongue dragged over his lips as he watched her long legs unfold and spread for him. He tugged his hand free of her grasp, watched her hands reach to part her slick folds. Ridiculously pleased to see she was dripping wet, he bent to taste her. Her fingers instantly slid into his hair and she released an unholy shriek when his tongue lapped along her slit.

"I said fuck me," she gasped, fingers curling in his hair. She made no move to pull him away though, one foot moving to rest on his shoulder.

Seth grasped her ankle, stroking his way up to her thigh, mimicking the movements of his tongue. Tilting his head, he began flicking his tongue over her clit, two fingers pushing into her pussy. He kept his eyes open, watching her abdomen quiver and her chest rise and fall with each breath. Her head was lifted off the bed, teeth holding her bottom lip, and her eyes were trained on him. When her pussy began clutching and her eyes drifted closed, he gave her clit a hearty suck, waiting until he felt her body grow taut. Lifting his head and pulling his fingers out, he saw the outrage when she lifted her head again. It was soon replaced by pleasure, and he felt her hand on his cock, guiding him into her. Long, heavenly legs wrapped around his waist, and he braced his hands on either side of her head as he began to fuck her with slow, deep thrusts.

"Angel," she moaned, nails scoring his back. She leaned up, lips catching his in a hungry kiss. Her nails digging in deeper, she broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Demon," he whispered in her ear. After nuzzling her neck he sat up on his knees, hands reaching to break the grip of her legs around him. He guided one to lie on the mattress, then brought the other along his torso. He saw the smirk pull at her lips as his hands fell to grip her hips.

"Are you going to fuck the demon out of me?" she asked, voice rising as his hips started moving faster. One hand skimmed down his back, grabbing hold of his ass.

"I like the demon in you," he rasped. He shifted one hand, forcing her to remain still, and let his thumb pluck at her clit.

"Fuck," she shouted, squeezing his ass.

Determined to make her cum, he continued plucking at her slippery clit. He forced everything but her pleasure from his mind. His thumb strummed rapidly. His hips moved as fast as possible. His fingers dug into her hip, squeezing, and within seconds he felt the muscles in her leg tense. Her nails were suddenly sharp daggers stabbing his flesh, her pussy a pulsing vise. He felt her clit throb beneath his thumb, and was deafened by her unexpected, shrill scream.

Body thrumming, he held onto the very last shred of self-control as she shuddered. As soon as he felt her start to relax he pulled out. Her fingers, shaking, cupped his cock, stroking hard and fast, and he closed his eyes as the first splash of cum landed on her abdomen. All he could feel was euphoria while his body trembled. Her hand slowed, squeezing, then fell away. Panting, he forced his eyes open in time to see her swipe her fingers over her abdomen and followed their progress to her mouth, where she sucked them clean with a delighted moan.

Stephanie began to sit up and he met her halfway with a kiss, one hand moving to smooth her hair. He knew that within a few minutes she would be slipping out of bed, and wanted to enjoy her for as long as he could.

"I've got you," he murmured when he felt her reaching for the rumpled sheet. She let him guide her back down, a winsome smile on her face as he slipped away. He went into the bathroom and returned a moment later with a warm, damp washcloth. He cleaned her diligently then threw the cloth into the bathroom before lying next to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, giving his chest a light rub.

"I'm fine." It was an automatic response after being asked the question so many times.

"You're lying to me, Angel." Her lips landed on his bicep, then his collarbone.

"I don't want to get into it. Please," he requested, meeting her eyes.

"I see."

"Steph, no," he groaned as she got up. She was off the bed before he could stop her. Sighing, he sat up, reaching for her, and saw to his horror that she was beginning to dress.

"It's fine," she insisted, back to him as she pulled on her bra.

It was instinct by now to do so and before he could stop himself he was on his feet, reaching to clasp the bra for her. "Steph," he murmured, lightly grabbing her shoulders. He smoothed the straps with his thumbs. "It's nothing to do with you or us."

"I understand." She turned to face him. "But this," she went on, gesturing between them, "was built on a level of mutual respect and trust."

And desire, he added silently. He thought of that night, when he'd finally given in to his longing. When he'd decided to just go for it. He had instantly regretted the whispered words when she'd stared, wide-eyed, at him. But the surprise on her face had transformed to a sultry smirk. He hadn't expected to take him up on his offer, but he had felt like the king of the world when she had shown up to his hotel room in the middle of the night. And the next day, when Hunter had pulled him aside and, worded in a way that no one overhearing would know what they were talking about, gave his permission to sleep with his wife, he'd been thrown for a loop. Knowing that Hunter trusted him with Stephanie was one of the biggest confidence boosters he had ever received. And he had spent the past months in a cloud of ecstasy. But… Despite the trust and respect, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he needed something more. Something she couldn't give him.

"I have to go," Stephanie murmured. She leaned in for a kiss, then pulled away to finish dressing. "Text me later, Angel."

"I will." He zipped her hoodie for her, knowing that anyone who saw her walking the halls would think she was about to or had just finished a run. Stepping into a pair of shorts, he watched her, enthralled as always by her voluptuous body. By the time she had her shoes on and he was walking her to the door, she looked as put together as she always did. If he hadn't just had sex with her, he would have no idea she had been writhing and screaming in bed just moments before.

"Oh," she said, turning at the door. "I saw earlier that the clip of you and Lexi is spreading like wildfire on social media. I know you don't want to work with her, but so far you're doing amazing. I'm going to talk Hunter into letting you go off script a little more."

Seth smiled at the praise, even as he soured at the mention of Alexandra. Wasn't it bad enough he'd seen her the night before? Rumpled and reeking of sex? Wasn't it bad enough he'd involuntarily thought of her when he'd tried to fall asleep? He considered telling Stephanie that the woman had all but admitted to having just finished fucking Hunter, but kept his mouth shut. She was already upset with him about what he _wouldn't_ say to her, he wasn't sure he was prepared to see how upset he would he if he told her that.

"See you later," she murmured. After a brief, scorching kiss that had him wanting her again, she left.

He showered, waiting until the last moment to wash her scent from his hair. While dressing he searched for a local coffee shop, finding one that looked promising and was near the hotel. Deciding the walk would be a good way to clear his head, he pulled a cap down over his ears and left his room, reaching the elevator as the car arrived. The doors opened and he was about to step through when he froze.

It was her. Looking, he couldn't help but notice, more put together than she had in the middle of the night. Her long hair was in a neat ponytail. Instead of a wrinkled thin robe she wore a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. A hoodie was draped over her arm, and in her hand was a cup from Starbucks. Her head was lowered, attention on her phone.

"Good morning," Alexandra greeted, lifting her cup for a noisy slurp through the straw. It brought Seth's attention to her face, and he saw her soft blue eyes rise from the phone to him. Surprise flickered, then she was stepping out of the elevator.

"You drink iced coffee in December?" he asked, reaching to push his glasses up on his nose.

"It's another burst of energy. Hot coffee mellows me," she explained, rattling the ice in her cup.

He shrugged, kind of understanding, and moved to get on the elevator.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something."

He turned, lifting his head. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking of trying out CrossFit. And everyone around here knows you're the most knowledgeable when it comes to that. So what do I do? Do I have to set up an appointment with a trainer? Or just show up?"

Thrusting out a foot to stop the doors when they began to slide closed, Seth shook his head. "Showing up works, but it's better to call ahead to make sure a trainer will be available. It takes a couple hours to go through everything. And it's best to—" He cut off as the doors attempted to close. Then, looking to her, he nodded to the elevator. "Mind going down with me? I'm just running to a coffee shop a few blocks away. I can tell you all you need to know."

"Sure." She smiled, getting back on the elevator.

As they rode down to the lobby, she explained that her usual exercise regimen only included daily runs and swimming. Then, with a quick tilt of her head, she added that she had regular aerobic exercise. She was interested in strength training. She had no desire to get bulked up, she just wanted some toning and to improve her overall fitness.

"Now that I'm using more submissions, I need to work on my core strength," she went on while they crossed the near-empty lobby. She threw her Starbucks cup into a trashcan and shrugged on her hoodie before they went outside.

They chatted about fitness in general while taking the walk to the coffee shop. Her strides matched his, he noticed, despite his tendency to walk faster than others. She even talked about diet and nutrition, surprising him with her knowledge. By the time they reached the coffee shop and stepped into its warm, aromatic confines, he was thinking that this was the first time he had ever had an actual conversation with her.

"You want anything?" he offered, moving toward the counter. She looked at him, eyes widened slightly, and he realized it was the first time he had ever offered her anything.

"I'll take a cup of tea. Earl Grey," she told the man behind the counter.

In the back of his mind as they quietly sipped their drinks was their meeting the night before. He should probably apologize. But he didn't. He knew it was hypocritical, likening her to a homewrecker when he himself regularly enjoyed Stephanie. But… His situation was different. Hunter was fully aware of what he and Stephanie were doing. As possessive as Stephanie was, he couldn't imagine that she would be fine with Hunter sleeping around. Especially with someone as attractive as Alexandra. She was attractive, he allowed, watching covertly as she sipped her tea and looked out the window. The sunlight cast a glow on her, and he saw faint bruises on her neck. At first he thought they were a result of her match from the night before, but when she turned her head he saw they were too large to have been left by Sasha. Thinking of her disheveled, just-fucked appearance when they'd met in the hallway, he suddenly knew they were from Hunter.

"Is there a CrossFit place here?" she asked, dragging him from his reverie.

"Yeah, over on Peachtree Street." He almost volunteered that he and Cesaro would be going at ten, but refrained. He doubted he would be able to enjoy his workout with her weaving around. Charming all the men, he added, scowling when the man who'd taken their order approached and slipped a to-go box on the table. He looked on as Alexandra thanked him profusely, and begrudgingly obliged when she handed over her phone and asked him to take a photo of them together. Did the woman flirt with everyone? he wondered, muttering a goodbye to the man as he headed off. Handing her phone back, he shook his head. "Do you get that often?"

Alexandra glanced up from the to-go box, which contained a succulent croissant and one of the largest muffins Seth had ever seen. "Get what?" she asked, securing the lid and picking up her phone.

He gestured to the box, then to the employee. "That."

"Not all the time, but frequently. I love when fans notice me. It means I'm getting their attention. And they're so nice," she practically gushed, hand moving slightly so he could see she was posting the photo of her and the employee on Instagram.

The guy hadn't recognized _him_ , Seth thought sourly. And he hadn't been given bakery treats to take with him. "Are you going to the CrossFit gym today?"

"Yes." She looked up from her phone briefly. "You said it's on Peachtree?"

"Yeah, they open at nine."

"I'll go then." Her fingers tapped on the screen of her phone. After a moment, she nodded. "It says they have a trainer on the premises all day."

Which meant she would be there when he got there. He should have directed her to the gym on the other side of town. "Great," he enthused, pushing his chair back. "I need to—"

"Thanks so much for filling me in. It's after eight now, I'd better get back and change before heading to the gym. Thanks for the tea." She took the final sip of her tea and reached for her hoodie. It slipped from the back of her chair.

Instinctively he stooped to get it off the floor. Giving it a shake, he froze at the sight of her grateful smile. Then, to his confusion, he found he was holding it for her as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. Her hair smelled of lavender, he noticed. Dropping his hands as soon as she had the hoodie on, he took a stop back, but the scent of lavender hit him again as she spun around to face him.

"Thank you," she said, her voice holding a hint of that sultry purr it had the night before at ringside. Despite her dressed-down appearance, it had the same effect.

Body growing uncomfortably warm, he dragged his tongue over his lips. "No problem."

Her lips curved. "See you around."

He watched her float away, wondering just how the mood had shifted. She turned after making it just a few steps.

"Oh, Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"I like your glasses."

* * *

CrossFit, Alexandra decided as she stumbled into her hotel room, was torture. Her thighs ached, worse than they did after vigorous sex. Her calves burned. With each step she remembered each repetition of the torturous exercises. She shrugged her shoulders to nudge off her hoodie, whining at the aches the slight movement caused.

"I'll kill him," she told her empty room, making it to her bed and falling face-down over the mattress. "Fucking Rollins, you asshole. Oh it's great. You'll love it. Kiss my now-tender ass, you CrossFit-hustling fucker."

She needed to shower. The thought caused her to shudder, which brought forth another whine. She forced herself to roll off the bed though, yelping when her legs refused to cooperate and she landed flat on her ass. Okay, she conceded, clawing out of her self-pity, attempting CrossFit and promising the trainer she was up for anything had probably been a bad idea after the explosive fucking she'd had in the pre-dawn hours. But still, Seth had promised…

"Yeah, it's strenuous, but it won't kill you like normal weight training. You'll feel amazing after your first workout," she muttered, echoing his words from earlier. "Yep, I'm really fucking enjoying not being able to move without pain…"

She dragged herself into the shower and stood under the hot water until her fingers began to wrinkle. It eased some of the ache, but she was still whining as she dressed to go to the arena. Her suitcase weighed a ton. Her purse was an anvil hanging from her shoulder. Her shoes were leaden weights on her feet.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," she vowed, pausing to give her body a rest. Taking a moment to check Instagram, her eyes narrowed at the sight of a post by him. He and Cesaro and two of the trainers she recognized from the gym, each smiling and sweaty after an obviously successful workout.

"It's a goddamn cult," she muttered, shoving her phone into the pocket of her coat. "And I'm going to crucify their Jesus."

* * *

"Hunter," Stephanie called sweetly as she entered his office.

"Steph," he called in return, glancing up from the live feed of the Performance Center he was watching on his tablet.

"The new kids?" she asked, moving around to stand behind him. Her hands rested on his shoulder and she watched, thumbs gently massaging the back of his neck.

"Mm-hmm." Although it was only their first day, he already had an inkling which ones would work and which ones wouldn't. Even on a small screen he could see the drive in some, and the disinterest in others. It didn't surprise him. Each new group of trainees they received always had a few that never made it far.

"He has talent," she murmured, one hand leaving his neck so she could point out the smaller of the two currently working in the practice ring. He ducked to avoid a collision, then jumped away via a backflip. "He might be perfect for the cruiserweight thing."

"I was thinking the same thing." He sighed as her thumbs continued their tender manipulation.

Stephanie massaged for a few more moments. Her hands slid away as her lips sweetly kissed the top of her head. Slipping around to perch on the edge of his desk, she crossed her legs. "I have an update for you."

"On?" he asked, closing the feed and pushing the tablet aside.

"Lexi and Seth."

"Something happened already?" That was surprising. Judging by Alexandra's attitude that morning, she would have rather spent time with an angered rattlesnake than share an elevator with Seth Rollins.

"They went for coffee."

Oh. Coffee. He rolled his eyes. "I'll have my tailor start on my tux for their wedding."

"Hunter," she chided, tapping his knee with the sole of her shoe. "Be serious."

"Okay, okay. They went for coffee. How do you know this?" he asked, tapping the outside of her ankle.

"She posted a picture of herself with an employee at the coffee shop on Instagram." Stephanie uncrossed her legs and slid from the desk and into his lap. Settling across his thighs, she smiled. "Seth posted a photo of a cup of coffee at the same coffee shop, and I could see her hand in the background."

She looked so proud of herself, as though she had utilized computer forensics, that he had to chuckle. "How do you know it was her hand?"

"Hunter, I know her hands very, very well," she reminded him.

That was true. He conceded with a nod. "Anymore updates?"

"She's taken it upon herself to start CrossFit. Instagram," she answered before he could ask. "Seth was at the same gym."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means she's found a way to be around him. Soon they'll be hitting gyms together, and before you know it he'll be posting pictures with her and of her, and—"

"And you'll be able to finish the fanfiction you're writing in your beautifully twisted mind?"

"Can't you be the teensiest bit excited? This is exactly what we wanted."

"We wanted her to cheer him up. Not become his coffee and gym buddy."

"You're jealous," she accused with a low chuckle.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not."

"You are." Nuzzling the side of his neck, she cuddled closer to him. "Do you really think Seth is going to steal your Alexa? Hunter, the woman doesn't breathe without your permission. She won't do anything that she knows would upset you."

He gave a noncommittal grunt. All that mattered, he decided, was that his wife was happy with the progress. If coffee and working out could be considered progress.

"By the way," she murmured, nipping his earlobe, "I just saw her a few minutes ago. You left bruises on her neck."

"They're barely noticeable," he promised.

"Any more marks I should know of?" she asked.

"I restrained myself," he murmured. There were no secrets between them. She was well-acquainted with what happened when he unleashed his dominance.

"And her too, from the looks of it." She looked at the time and sighed. "I have to go. Are you busy in two hours?"

"For you? No." He stood with her, dipping his head to meet her lips.

"Late lunch in my office," she decided. Her hands slid down his chest and she pulled away just before they reached his belt.

"What am I going to eat?" he asked, watching the sway of her hips as she crossed to the door.

She turned, gave him a flirty smile, then blew a kiss. "Me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Alexandra opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of white wine. Turning, she smiled when she saw Stephanie had gotten two glasses. Stephanie's surprise visit to see her new apartment had been wonderful. She had just finished giving her lover the tour. And though she knew that Hunter wouldn't have thrown down as much cash as he had if his wife hadn't approved, it was nice to see the smiles on Stephanie's face while she walked through.

Stephanie accepted the glass of wine with a smile, and perched on one of the stools at the bar counter. "It's a nice place, Lexi. I'm so glad Hunter got it for you."

"I am too." Alexandra took the next stool and sipped her wine. "I love all the windows. And the little balcony is great. I've loved having my coffee there in the morning."

"Are you going to decorate for Christmas?"

"Probably not," Alexandra decided after a moment. It was too close for her to sink the money into all new decorations. The things she had from her old place were too…tacky for this newer, better apartment. "I've been thinking of going on a vacation over the break, anyway."

"Oh?" Stephanie perked up at that. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure." She thought of places on her bucket list. Places that probably wouldn't be much fun alone.

"Well, if you want to get away from everything for a few days…" Stephanie's voice trailed enticingly. Picking up her wine, she stood and glided across to where she had left her purse.

Alexandra watched her move, enchanted as always by the easy, subtle sway of her hips. She wasn't done up for business, and the casual maxi dress that fell to her ankles, topped with a loose cardigan, was appreciated by Alexandra. Sliding off her stool, she carried her wine to the open living area and settled on the chaise lounge. She watched Stephanie get her phone out of her purse, then scooted forward to make room for the other woman. Once the long, lithe legs were around her, she settled back. "What's this?" she asked when Stephanie handed over her phone. A picture of a small cabin nestled in a forest stared back at her. She swiped to the next, and recognized the huge fireplace. "Yours and Hunter's cabin?"

"We want you to use it over Christmas break," Stephanie murmured. "The caretaker will have it fully stocked for you, and there will be some presents for you to open on Christmas morning."

Swiping to the next photo, she sighed at the sight of a large bed dominating a bedroom that had a panoramic view of the Rockies. "Will there be snow?"

"Of course. I've ordered several feet for you." Stephanie began to lightly rub her shoulders. "And there's a hot tub on the deck, with a great view, and no one around for miles. We know you like to meditate and hide away from the world once in a while, so we thought it would be perfect for you."

"Mmm… How long is the break at Christmas?"

"Well, because Dad's in a very festive mood this year, it's going to be big. The Smackdown show on the twentieth, then all talent is off until the second of January."

"That's almost two weeks," Alexandra said, surprised. "How did you talk him into that?"

Stephanie chuckled. "I didn't. Mom wants to take a family vacation this year, and the girls got in on the begging, then Shane's boys, so… We'll be taking a ten-day cruise starting the twenty-sixth. So what do you say?"

"I say… I better go shopping for more winter gear." Alexandra swiped through the rest of the photos, nodding at each one. A good break from the world was exactly what she needed. She handed the phone back to her lover and drained her glass. Placing the empty glass on the floor, she turned to face Stephanie, leaning in to offer a sweet kiss of appreciation. "Thank you so much, Steph. I already know I'm going to love every moment there."

"I know you will, too." Stephanie leaned to set her glass on the floor, then curled her arms around Alexandra's waist. "I expect lots of photos."

"Hundreds," Alexandra promised.

"And video?" She initiated another kiss, fingers gathering the lightweight sweater.

"Mm, definitely." Tilting her head for another kiss, she hummed at the feel of delicate fingers stroking the small of her back. "Did you want more wine? Or do you have to take off?"

"I don't have anywhere to be for a few hours." Stephanie gave her waist a squeeze. "Hunter's coming by after he gets out of the Performance Center, isn't he?"

"Yes." Alexandra smiled. "Are you going to stay and surprise him?"

"No, I'll let him have you to himself this time."

* * *

"Do your folks know you're skipping out on them over Christmas?"

Seth glanced up from the cards in his hand, pondering Dean's question while he worked out his next move. "Yeah," he said, tossing a couple chips to the center of the table and reaching for his beer. "I see you. And I'm leaving the day after Christmas, so I'm not really skipping out."

"Why the fuck are you going to stay in the mountains for a week? Are you trying to become Bryan?" Dean asked with a shake of his head, studying his cards before tossing them down. "I fold."

"Nah, I just need a break. Besides, you fucking hike off in the desert without even telling anyone, so you can't say shit," Seth pointed out, pulling the chips toward him. Throwing his cards toward Roman so he could begin shuffling for the next deal, he stacked up the chips and moved them closer to him. "What about you, Ro? What are your plans?"

"Same as always. Spend time with the family, then bounce down to the Keys for a few days." Roman gathered all the cards and began to shuffle.

Seth would have asked Dean what he was going to do, but already knew the answer. He would spend a couple days with his mom and sister in Ohio, then retreat to the desert. When he showed up for Raw on the first Monday of the new year, he would be more relaxed and calm than he had in months.

"You sure you don't want to come to Vegas for a few days?" Dean offered, pushing his chair back and heading for the fridge to get more beer. "Get some hiking and climbing in during the day, then score prime spoiled rich girl pussy at night."

Seth shook his head, hiding a grin by taking a swig of beer. Dean wasn't privy to the fact that Seth was already scoring prime pussy regularly, and he wasn't about to tell him. "You mean college girls on a mini vacation with Daddy's money? I'll pass."

"Shit, man, I'm talking the good stuff. Soccer moms taking a break after the Christmas rush. Desperate to fuck around on their boring husbands. You don't even have to do anything. Just sit in a bar, pick out a few to look at, and wait for them to come to you." Dean sat down just as Roman began to deal. "You just have to keep an eye out for the guilty ones."

"Guilty ones?" Seth echoed in confusion.

"The ones not used to fucking around. They pull out their phone a few times to text their poor husbands. Then after you give them a good drilling, they're crying because now they're whores." Dean rolled his eyes.

"That wouldn't happen if you didn't sniff after married women," Roman commented.

Dean clapped a hand to his chest, eyes widening, jaw dropping with mortification. "What? I'm not making them cheat. I just let them know my dick's available if they want it."

"It must be exhausting to be you," Roman said, shaking his head.

"Yes, it fucking is, which is why I have to go hike to get myself centered." Dean picked up his cards and made a sound of disgust.

"And anyway, Seth doesn't need your help getting prime pussy."

"I don't?" Seth blurted, grip on his cards tightening.

"I've seen you slip into someone's room, man." Roman wagged his eyebrows, then turned his attention to his cards.

"Whose?" Dean asked.

"Are you fucking spying on me?" Seth asked.

"Whose room?"

"Not spying. I've just seen it happen. More than a few times."

"Whose room?" Dean repeated.

"You never said anything," Seth said, looking to his cards.

"It never came up." Without looking, Seth knew Roman was shrugging. "Besides, it's none of my business."

"Whose fucking room are you talking about?" Dean asked, tapping his beer bottle against the table.

"Well… You're right," Seth decided.

"Besides, I slipped in there a few times myself."

Seth blinked, then slowly lifted his gaze to his friend. "Really?" he asked. He wasn't surprised. Stephanie had blatantly told him he wasn't the first young wrestler to get in her bed. The first to outright tell her wanted to fuck her, yes, but not the first to actually fuck her. "Do you still?"

"Nah." Roman shook his head. "I figured she found someone else. And apparently, I was right."

"Hey, assholes!" Dean shouted, scowling when they both looked at him. "Whose fucking room have y'all been slipping into?"

"A woman's," Seth answered simply.

"No shit?" Dean scoffed. "Who?"

"We don't kiss and tell," Roman said with a superior sniff.

"I can probably figure it out," Dean warned.

"Probably," Seth agreed after sharing a look with Roman.

"But probably not who else was in there with her," Roman added, lips curving into a grin.

Seth jerked around to face Roman. "Really?"

"Yeah… Wait, she doesn't join you and… _Her_?" Roman asked, grin fading.

"Obviously fucking not." Seth's brain scrambled to think of what other woman Stephanie would invite to share Roman. Then it scrambled to think of a reason why she hadn't invited another woman to share him. His ego swelled just a little. Maybe he was so good she didn't want to share him… Clearing his head with a quick shake, he looked at Roman expectantly. "Who?"

"Yeah, who?" Dean put in, leaning forward.

"Shit." Roman cleared his throat. "C'mon, man, you have to know who she is."

Seth made a sound of annoyance. It was obviously he fucking didn't know. Or he wouldn't have asked. "Maybe I have to, but let's pretend I don't."

"Don't tell her I told you," Roman warned. "Just in case, y'know… She probably doesn't want it spread around."

"My lips are sealed," he promised. Then he glanced to Dean.

"My lips are sealed, too," Dean assured quickly, even as he scooted his chair around so he was closer to Roman. "Now spill."

Roman sighed. "Lexi."

Seth could only stare at him. It took a couple of seconds for his brain to register the name. Roman had used the nickname nearly everyone called her. The name she was introduced as when going out in front of the crowd. Alexandra. Stephanie had had a threesome – multiple threesomes if Roman was right – with Alexandra? The woman that was fucking her husband? It made no sense.

"Damn," Dean drawled. "Isn't she fucking Hunter?"

"I don't know," Roman said, shoulders lifting in a quick shrug. "That's what everybody's saying."

"She's bound to be. She's been his favorite on the roster since she was down at NXT." Dean whistled. "Who was the other woman?"

"What other woman?" Roman lifted his beer for a sip.

"The woman Seth's fucking now."

Seth felt two pairs of eyes on him, but his brain and tongue wouldn't work together to request that Roman keep his mouth shut. His tongue felt numb. And his brain was stuck on the mental image of Stephanie and Alexandra. Together. With Roman. He heard his friend say Stephanie's name, heard the howl of disbelief from Dean, but the sounds barely registered.

"Fuck, this is the best thing I've heard all year." Dean cackled and clanked his bottle with Roman's. "What was it like?"

"Like? It was two beautiful women fucking me, Dean." Roman grinned. "It was great."

"Yeah? Did they take turns?" Dean's voice was filled with awe. "Did they play with each other?"

"One time when I got there, they'd already started. And Lexi always seemed… I don't know, possessive of Stephanie. Whenever I was doing anything to her, Lexi started doing something else."

"Like what?" Dean pressed.

"You know… Kissing her and touching her. Begging her to eat her out. It was like she was more there for Stephanie than she was for me, know what I mean?"

"Hunter's little fuck toy is Steph's too." Dean sagged back in his chair. "Christ, this is amazing."

Seth jumped when a hand came down on the middle of the table, jarring the chips and causing his bottle to wobble. Startled out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Dean's expectant expression. "What?"

"You're fucking the boss's daughter. Since when?"

"Ah… A few months," he hedged, mind darting to the mental image it was trying to create of Stephanie and Alexandra. The woman who'd ensnared him with one smile and the woman who enraged him with just a sigh.

"And?" Dean asked, smacking the table again.

"And what?" Seth ground out.

"I want fucking details."

"Apparently Roman has them, so ask him."

"His details are that Steph and Lexi both enjoy munching carpet. I want different fucking details."

"Such as?" he sighed, dragging a hand over his face. Did they get together alone? Was Alexandra Stephanie's – as Dean had put it – fuck toy?

"Does she suck dick, does she swallow, does she like being on top, does she take it up the ass." Dean gestured impatiently.

"Are your lips still sealed?"

"Who the fuck would I tell? You two assholes are the only guys I talk to."

He had a point. Seth sighed and threw his cards down. Their monthly poker game was obviously paused until further notice. "What did you want to know?"

"Does she suck dick?"

Seth thought of her, on her knees, slurping noisily at his cock. Making those soft little pleased moans. Nodding slowly, he took another sip of beer. "Yes…"

"Does she swallow?"

Her eyes squeezing shut, mouth and throat working together. The muffled gulping. Seth nodded again, and saw Roman nodding as well.

"And yes, she likes being on top," Roman said before Dean could open his mouth to ask.

Seth dragged his tongue over his lips. "She likes anal, too," he offered.

"I didn't even ask," Roman chuckled.

"So let me get this straight." Dean scooted his chair closer to the table. "You," he said, pointing a finger at Roman, "have had multiple threesomes—"

"Four," Roman corrected. "It happened four times."

"Four threesomes with Stephanie. Stephanie McMahon Helmsley. Daughter of Vincent—"

"We all know who she is," Seth groaned.

"I'm just being thorough!" Dean defended with a scowl. "With Stephanie and Lexi. Right?"

"Right." Roman leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"And you." Dean's finger swiveled to point at Seth. "You've been fucking Stephanie for a few months. You've had Stephanie suck your dick, swallow, ride you, and take your dick up her ass. Right?"

"Well that's not all we've done, but yeah."

Dean sagged. "What else have you done?"

"Better not tell him," Roman suggested. "I don't think he can take anything else today."

"You're probably right." Seth drained his beer.

"Poor guy's just found out he's missed out on some good stuff," Roman added, shaking his head.

"Hey, man, at least you've got the prime soccer mom pussy to look forward to," Seth said consolingly.

"You assholes," Dean muttered. Lifting his head, he sighed heavily. Then his shoulders straightened. "Does Hunter know you're banging his wife?"

"Stephanie doesn't keep secrets from him." Seth pushed back his chair and carried his empty bottle to the kitchen. Needing to keep his mind clear for the conversation he hoped to have later, he avoided the beer and started a pot of coffee.

"Jesus," Dean hissed. "Do you think she knows about Lexi and him?"

"Fuck," Seth muttered, slamming his favorite mug down on the counter. Did she? She had to. Right? Stephanie didn't keep secrets from Hunter, so it stood to reason that he kept none from her. Did that mean they shared Alexandra? Another thought occurred to him and he dragged both hands over his face.

Were they nudging him into a storyline with her to soften him up for some erotic plan of theirs?

* * *

Stephanie hummed one of her favorite Christmas carols while going through her emails. She wanted to catch up and be ahead of schedule before the Christmas break. Hunter had made her promise not to bring any work with her on the cruise, and she was looking forward to taking a true vacation. Days spent with her husband and their girls, just enjoying the sun and the sea and each other. Nights spent on their private balcony under the stars… She sighed happily just thinking about it.

"Got a minute?"

She looked up from her laptop at the sound of Seth's voice. "Of course," she said, motioning for him to enter the room and close the door. He was already in his ring gear, she saw, and wore a hoodie. His hair was in a neat bun – a manbun, she supposed they were called, even though it sounded ridiculous. He was holding a t-shirt in one hand, and as he neared the desk she recognized it as his newest design. "What's up?"

"Uh…" He cleared his throat and moved to push both hands into the pockets of his hoodie. With a grunt, he tossed the t-shirt over his shoulder and tried again. "I was just wondering if I have to go out there during her match."

Stephanie sighed and closed her laptop. So much for getting ahead of schedule. "Yes, you do."

"But – Hear me out," he requested. "Wouldn't a backstage bit work better?"

"I'm listening," she said, folding her hands on the desk and waiting for him to continue.

"I was just thinking…" He pulled a chair closer to the desk with one foot and sat down. "I've got a pretty good idea where the story's going. She's going to win – isn't she?"

Stephanie nodded.

"On her own merit?" he asked.

"Yes." Stephanie had insisted. Alexandra was too good at what she did to have her win overshadowed by cheating. Even if she was a heel now.

"Oh, good. Anyway, she's going to win, and then we'll all be one big happy family." Seth paused, obviously waiting for her to comment, and moistened his lips when she didn't. "She's going to start coming out to support me, and I'm going to start going out to support her…"

He sounded so miserable at the idea. As though nothing in the business could be as terrible as having to sit or stand ringside while Alexandra had a match.

"And I guess you and Hunter are angling towards some romantic thing?" Seth asked tentatively.

"Seth. You need to understand something. Fans are still pissed at you for breaking up the Shield, but they are going to keep cheering you. Do you know why?"

"Because I'm good." There was no cockiness. No egotistical smirk. Seth was confident in his ability in the ring.

"Exactly. So, when your feud leading into the Rumble starts up, people are going to cheer you and cheer Roman. We had to come up with something that would get you some heat. Because people don't really care anymore that you backstabbed your so-called brothers. They need a reason to hate you."

"And Alexandra is going to do that?" He looked skeptical.

"She has shown that she's capable of standing up to you. Some people are already clamoring for the two of you to have a match together. And do you know why?"

"Because they're stupid," he muttered.

"No, because they aren't sure you could beat her. And that generates interest. And the two of you becoming a couple will generate more interest. There will be the romance angle, yes, but that's only a small part. It's two great workers in a power struggle. Do Hunter and I like her more? Do we like you more? Are you getting more opportunities? Or is she? Will you use her to get one over on Ambrose or Roman or whoever? Will she use you?" Stephanie spread her hands. "There's a world of possibilities. And underneath that will be the obvious attraction and desire you have for each other."

"So you're saying that we'll be glued to the hip, but would gladly push the other under a fucking train to make you and Hunter happy or to get what we want."

"Basically. Now, what were you thinking?"

He sighed, tilting his head from side to side. "She'll have an interview backstage after the win, won't she? What if instead of me going out there to watch, I wait and approach her then? I told her last week that she was just riding our coattails until she got the belt. So it's only after she wins that she'll be worth my time."

He had a point, and Stephanie nodded to show she understood his reasoning. "You'll welcome her to the Authority in your own little way?"

"Yeah." He tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling briefly. "Like I'll interrupt her interview and congratulate her, tell her it's about damn time, and how I'm looking forward to seeing her as the champ." He made a face. "And I guess since you want it, there can be some subtle flirtation going on."

"Such as?" Stephanie asked, curious.

"Well she could have the belt on her shoulder, and I could help her strap it around her waist. Tell her it looks good on her. That sort of stuff."

"Hmm." Stephanie pondered his suggestion, even though she knew she had no final say. That would be Hunter's jurisdiction. She glanced at the time and saw there was plenty of time before Raw began to make the decision. "Let's get Lexi and Hunter and have you two run through it to see how it goes."

"Really?" Seth brightened visibly. "You like it?"

"I think I do. And Hunter is always open to fresh ideas." Pushing away from the desk, she got to her feet and motioned to him. "But first… Come here, Angel."

He rose and came around the desk. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and rested them at her waist, sighing when she leaned in for a kiss. He smelled of soap and tasted of coffee. She slipped one hand over his chest, seeking, and felt his lips slant over hers when she unzipped his hoodie. Her fingers met warm, soft flesh and she moaned at the feel of it beneath her palms. Feeling the pound of his heart, she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then, to her shock, she felt him start to pull away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, searching his face. His recent moodiness wasn't evident, but there was something… Something she couldn't identify. "Angel, talk to me."

"Did you have a threesome with Alexandra and Roman?" he asked in a rush. His voice was strained, as though asking pained him.

"Haven't you learned not to listen to rumors?"

"Roman doesn't spread rumors." Seth searched her eyes. "Did you?"

"Does it upset you?"

"Not upset… I knew I wasn't the first… Shit, I probably won't be the last, either. But… Her?"

"Seth, Lexi is an amazing woman. In the ring. On the mic. With the fans. With her coworkers." Stephanie pressed a kiss to his cheek and trailed her lips to his ear. "And in bed."

"So I heard," he muttered.

"Don't be bitter," she murmured, nipping at his earlobe. "After tonight I won't see you for two weeks."

He sighed again, and his hands drew her closer. "I'm not bitter."

"You sound like it." Catching his lips in a quick kiss, she leaned against him briefly. "I'll come see you after the show, okay? Give you your Christmas present a few days early."

"What is it?" he asked between kisses, hands clutching at her ass.

"You'll see," she purred. "Now come on, let's go find Hunter and Lexi."

"You make it sound like they're together," he sighed once they were on opposite sides of the desk again.

Stephanie looked up from fixing her lipstick. "They probably are," she mused, deciding he'd learned too many secrets for one afternoon. "Hunter is very hands-on when it comes to Lexi's continued development."


End file.
